Where is My Love?
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Fabian returns to school, and Nina doesn't have the slightest idea who he is?  It's up to Fabian to help Nina remember who she is, and what they were. FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm backkk! =) it feels so good to be writing again! I took a week break, and am trying to get back into the flow of fast moving fingers!**

**Here's my second story. Where is my love? WHat happens whehn Fabian returns to school, and Nina has no idea who he is? Find out, nad read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

It had been two months since I last talked to Nina. We had become an official couple when we took a walk out to the burnt elm tree.

_Flashback_

_Nina and I held hands as we walked. I had my other hand in my pocket feeling the little box that held her present. _

_When we got to the tree, we stopped._

"_Nina, I have something to give you." I took the box out of my pocket. She looked at me curiously with her beautiful blue eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I opened the box in front of._

_Nina gasped and I put the bracelet on her wrist. "Of course, Fabian!"_

_The bracelet was a simple silver chain. There was only one single charm. A red heart with an F on one side and an N on the other_

_I pulled her into a hug and we kissed for the first time since the dance._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

_End of Flashback_

After classes let out for summer, we tried to stay in contact with each other the best we could. He had decided to stay together throughout the summer. We'd call, text, email, instant message, or Skype. Sometimes, we'd even take it old school and write letter. We'd always start and end with something really cheesy like: _My dearest, Fairest Nina_. Then I'd end with: _Your Forever and Always, Fabian._

In July, the 9th to be exact, I got a call from Amber. She sounded very upset.

"Fabes, Nina's Gran passed away. She'll most likely be coming back to school in the fall. Nina's actually going over to the house to put some of her things there just in case she doesn't come back to school, she'll have an excuse to come and say goodbye. She also told me she'd be calling you today. She just wants to hear your voice, Fabian."

"Thanks, Amber. I really appreciate it." I rubbed my forehead feeling so sorry for my Nina. She didn't deserve this. Her Gran was her only family. Now she had no one.

Amber pulled me out of my thoughts. "I have to go now, but I'll talk to you when we get back to the house. See you in a month."

"Bye."

We hung up the phones, and I waited anxiously for the phone to ring. Luckily, my parents weren't home to see me all fidgety. The had taken a day trip into town.

After almost an hour of agonizing wait, the phone rang. I answered half way into the first ring.

"Hello?"

I heard crying on the other end.

"Nina. It's okay. I'm so sorry this happened, but I'm hear for you. I love you so much. Please don't be sad." This was really hard to do very the phone. I just wanted to be with her not over 3000 miles apart.

"I love you." She said this and then burst into tears again. "I j-just n-needed to hear y-you. I-I'll talk to y-you soon."

"Bye, Nines." She hung up the phone and left me on the other end to think. I felt so incredibly horrible for her.

A month went by after that date, and I hadn't heard from Nina. I'd text her, email her a video of a dancing cat, see if she was logged into Skype, and I'd even write a letter. I get it back, though in about a week saying it couldn't make it to the destination.

I was now walking up the steps to the Anubis house. It was pouring out. My shoes were sopping wet, my leather jacket acted as a shield, and my suitcase was a not so helpful umbrella.

I was the only one that could make to the house right now. It had been raining like this for three weeks. Amber was stranded in her house. Mick's basement was completely flooded so he had to help his dad fix everything. Jerome had gone to his grandmother's house, but the water was covering the streets to get out. Mara was at Patricia's house, they were going to come to school together, but Patricia's house flooded, and now they were both stuck there. I was the only one that could actually get there. Alfie was actually just on vacation in the Bahamas, and he wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Even Trudy couldn't make it. I was going to be at the house, with Victor, and hopefully Nina, for two weeks.

I walked into the house, suitcase in tow, to find Victor sitting at the kitchen table. Something he never did. Like always, he was wearing his puke colored trench coat and a frown.

"Hello, Mr. Rutter."

"Hi Sir." Victor still gave me the creeps.

I could tell he wasn't expecting me, because after that, he went straight back up to his office.

"You know the rules." With that, he slammed the door and I knew I wouldn't be seeing him very often.

I drug all my things to Mick and I's room. My bed was made how I left it, and all my things had a layer of dust on them. I was too excited to unpack, so I ran upstairs to see if Nina had arrived. I opened the door, and my jaw dropped.

Nina's side of the room was completely empty. Her bed set, her clothes, her posters, and big American tack board were all gone. There was nothing left.

I hating thinking about the fact that Nina wouldn't come back to school. I shut the door and went back to my room. It took me less then twenty minutes to unpack my things. Most of the stuff I just kept here over the summer. When I was done, I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I made my self a frozen meal, and ate it on the couch while watching Nina's favorite show, Jersey Shore.

After dinner, I decided to go to bed. There was nothing else to do since no body was here. I laid there under the covers thinking about where Nina could be. I thought she'd be here by now. I fell asleep with an image of Nina in my head.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs being fried. I jumped into the shower, put my uniform on, and combed my hair. To my surprise, it was Victor who was in the kitchen. I was praying that it was going to be Trudy or Nina.

Victor made two plates. He took one upstairs, and dropped, literally dropped, one on the table. I was scared to eat it on account that Victor hated all of us.

I tried them and, boy was I surprised. They were the best eggs I had ever tasted! I finished the plate, put it in the sink, and left for classes. For the first time in three weeks, it wasn't raining. The sun was actually trying to come out, and the birds were chirping.

I walked to school alone. There wasn't a pretty blonde next to me, holding my hand.

When I got into the building, I was handed a schedule. Junior year: AP English, AP History, AP Pre-calculus, Honors Chemistry, and Honors Physics. This should be fun.

I was looking at the room numbers on my schedule when I heard the most beautiful voice. The voice that I knew could only belong to one person: Nina.

"Hey! Yeah, we have History together!" I could only see her from behind, but she waved at someone I didn't know.

Her hair was in curls rolling down her back, and she was wearing the school uniform which meant she actually had come back. I raced up to her and turned her around.

"Nina!" I grabbed her shoulders and smiled.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion. I could tell she was thinking. "Do I know you?"

* * *

**There's chapter one! Already a cliffhanger! Haha, that's just me! Look out for chapter 2!**

**I am still only writing the third chapter, so i will try and upload tomorrow, i will see how it goes! =)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH! THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Thanks for the warm welcome back with all the reviews! I hope this story lives up to the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I looked at Nina. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of confusion. My heart was being ripped into a million little, un-repairable pieces.

"Nina, it's me, Fabian." I was filled with hurt. I put my head down and rubbed the back of my neck. My voice was a whisper. "Y-your boyfriend."

Nina flipped her long, blonde hair and shooed her new house mates away.

I looked at her closer this time. She was wearing a lot more makeup then she ever had. Her jewelry was a lot like Amber's and not vintage like usual. She was even carrying a new bag. It was a purple, sparkly Juicy bag that was the complete opposite of her brown, canvas bag.

She turned to me. "This is my first year here. I don't know anyone except for my housemates." She looked at me confused as hell. I could tell she was trying to remember me, but it was no use.

"Nina, you were here last year. You lived in Anubis. With me, and Amber, and Patricia, and Mick, and Mara, and Jerome, and Alfie. Remember Trudy and Victor? Remember the myst…" I trailed off.

"No, I live in the House of Osiris. It's brand new on the east side of campus."

This could have been true. I'm always just on the west side of campus. So they could have built a new house. I wasn't convinced, though.

Nina shifted on her toes and looked over her right shoulder. "I-I got to go know. Bye,… What's your name again?" She squinted her eyes and pointed at me.

At that point, I was about in tears. My one true love, my Nina, didn't even know my name. Didn't even recognize my face.

"Fabian. My name's Fabian." I didn't look at her. I couldn't.

"Okay, well bye, Fabian." She gave me that smile I loved so much, and left me in the middle of the hallway like a lost and confused puppy dog.

I went through the rest of my day like a zombie. I didn't listen to the teachers. I didn't eat lunch. I didn't even pay attention in history, my favorite subject. We weren't exactly doing much on account of it was the first day, but I still didn't bother wasting my energy.

After an excruciatingly long day, I walked back to the empty house alone. When I got there, it was so quiet, you could, quite literally, hear a pin drop. Alfie and Jerome weren't wrestling. Amber wasn't asking Mara what lipstick to wear. Mick wasn't kicking a soccer ball around the common room. Patricia wasn't insulting anyone. The silent "person" that killed me the most inside was Nina. Her laugh was gone inside the house.

I grabbed a chocolate covered granola bar, an apple, and a bottle of water and walked to my room. I shut the door and put my food on the table. I stripped off my uniform, and put on a pair of grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a maroon zip up. I went to my bed and sat down with my guitar, Luna. I didn't play, though. I can't play when I'm depressed. Usually it's the complete opposite. Most people write the best music when they're depressed. I'm different. I write when I'm on top of the moon. Right now, I was somewhere else. I ate a few bites of the Granny Smith apple, but then lost my appetite and threw it in the trash.

I didn't know what to do with myself. Usually on the first day of school, when I got all my textbooks, I would skim through them, and see what was inside. I didn't feel like doing that.

I did the only thing I could think of. I cried. Nina wasn't Nina. I wasn't sure what was going on. I didn't know if this was real, or if I was on some kind of sick and twisted hidden camera show. I kept thinking Alfie and Jerome were going to bust through the door and yell "Gotcha ya!" That's why I cried. I know that it sounds like the dorkiest thing in the world for a sixteen year old to be crying his eyes out, but it felt like a just lost a piece of me.

I didn't even have anyone here to feel what I was going through. If Amber was here, she'd be having an emotional break down similar to the one I was having. Instead, I was alone in a big empty house. A house that seemed to be nothing more than a place to sleep. Not a place were my family was.

After an hour of thinking about how much I missed and loved Nina, I fell asleep still trying to figure out what was going on. Did she really not remember me? Or was this some kind of evil trick? As I fell asleep, I still couldn't believe I'd have to go through the same exact thing again tomorrow.

* * *

**Poor Fabian! What will happen? Look out for chapter 3!**

**I will try and post tomorrow. We shall see how chapter 3 looks. I may have to revise it. It will be up very soon though!**

**Please review! It makes me smile =) I LOVE IT!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I honestly feel bad for Fabian, and i'm the one writing it! =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews already! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I woke up the next morning completely out of it. My hair was a mess, all my covers were on the ground, and I was drenched in a cold sweat. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and moaned. As if on cue, my alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. I picked up a shoe and threw it at the table. Of course, it fell off and broke into two pieces. What a lovely day.

I got up and took a shower, got a fresh uniform on, and ate the granola bar that was still on my bedside table. When I walked out of my room, Victor was eating at the table. He'd been weirdly nice since I had arrived yesterday. Last night, he didn't even give his pin drop speech. It was almost…weird.

I walked the normal route to school nobody at my side. When I went through doors, and towards my locker, Nina was standing there waiting. I got really excited for a split second, but then realized what was going to happen. I walked up to her quickly. "Hi."

"Hi, Fabian." She smiled at me and my heart fluttered hearing her say my name.

"I know I probably seemed really rude yesterday, and I just wanted to apologize. I was just really stressed out with the move over here and meeting new people, and everything."

This was my chance. "Where did you move from?"

"I lived in Pittsburgh with my mom and dad. They're going away on business, so they sent me here!"

LIE.

"Oh, that's, nice." I could feel myself getting depressed again. She still didn't recognize me, and she thought her parents were alive.

Nina looked around, and bit the inside of her lip. "So, I guess I'll see you around." She reached up to her neck, and touched a sparkly "N" necklace.

I gasped. She wasn't wearing her eye of Horus locket. It wasn't even under her shirt.

She flinched. "Is everything all right?" Her eyes widened and she touched my arm.

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah. Everything's peachy." I slammed my locker and walked to French. I rolled my eyes. This day is just getting better and better.

I walked to AP History with my hands balled into fists. Now there was something going on. At first, I just thought that Nina was maybe suffering from amnesia. Maybe she had hit her head back in America, and she just came back how she was. Or maybe she traumatized by the death of her Gran, but now I realized it was something much more. Nina didn't remember anything. It was like she was a robot. With the push of a button, it was a completely different person.

I sat down at the front desk alone. I didn't listen to Jason talk about the stupid Greeks making their stupid temples or fighting in their stupid wars. I was so pissed about all of this. These two days had seemed like two million years.

Just then Nina walked in. "I got transferred into this class." She handed Jason her slip and sat down next to me. He didn't even say anything to Nina. He acted like he didn't even know who she was. This was fishy. It had conspiracy written all over it.

"Mind if I sit here?" She smiled at me and put her books on the table.

"Don't care." I put my head in my left hand so my body was facing the door. Mr. Winkler was still going on about the Greeks when I saw Nina taking notes. She was right handed. Of course, she had this ridiculously large pink pen with sparkles all over it. Then I realized her wrist was bare. The bracelet that I had custom made and custom ordered for her. The one that cost more than my guitar, was gone. I looked at her other wrist. Just a leather bracelet with gems on it. No charm bracelet.

I felt like I was going to throw up. "Mr. Winkler, I think I'm going to be ill."

"Go now, Mr. Rutter." He pointed towards the door. His voice was raised. I grabbed my things and exited the classroom as fast as my legs would go.

I saw Nina look at me confusingly. She just didn't get it. She had no idea.

I sprinted out the front doors of the school, and ran all the way back to the house. When I opened the door, I threw my bag at the wall, and screamed as loud as I could. I didn't even care if Victor grounded me. There is _nothing_ to do when you're in a house all by yourself.

I figured Victor wasn't home because he never came to yell at me. I went up to Nina's room, and looked at her area. Amber's things were all in place. Nothing was touched. Nina's side was a different story. I looked more closely than last time. Her closet was empty. Nothing, no thing was in it. The bedside table was empty, and the shelves were bare. There wasn't any dust though which meant that everything had been removed recently, not a month ago. I sat in the middle of the floor looking around the room.

I just didn't get it. Something didn't add up. Nina was here and didn't know me. That much I got. But Mr. Winkler acted like she was a new student. She was here last year! I was going to get to the bottom of this little mystery. Usually I had Nina to help me, but Nina wasn't with it at the moment. This was all up to me. Operation: Find Nina was a go.

* * *

**Go Fabian, Go! =) What will happen next? Look out for chapter 4!**

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE THE KING OR QUEEN OF NARNIA! (Long story.) but review! Please? =)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I like this chapter! Read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I sat in there, on Nina's floor, for another twenty minutes playing with the hem of my navy blue school pants. Amber said Nina was coming to the house to bring her things, not take everything back. Soon, I heard the sound of Victor's black combat looking boots coming up the steps. The old, worn wood made an echo sound with each step. I must have left the door to the girl's quarters open, because he came to Nina and Amber's door. I didn't try to hide, there was no point. Like before, it doesn't matter if you're grounded in a house with nothing to do.

He opened the door and peaked in. His eyes widened. "Mr. Rutter, where are all of Ms. Martin's belongings?" I could tell he seriously had not a clue what was going on.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sir." I kept my head down tracing the patterns in the wood grain with my pinkie.

He took a step through the door, and looked puzzlingly around the half empty room. "No one has been in the house all summer except for myself." He looked towards Amber's side. It was pink as ever. Her things had a film of dust on them. She had left her bed un-made, and she had items of clothing thrown around the room. Something Nina's side didn't have.

I still didn't look at him. "Maybe she came when you weren't here." I shrugged my shoulders.

At that point, I didn't think Victor had anything to do with what was going on with Nina. The look on his face said it all. It was a mixture of confusion, shock, and fear that someone had been in the house.

I got up and left the room turning around once. "I'm ill. I can't go to school. I'll be in my room."

Victor nodded and I walked down to my room loosening my tie in the process.

I laid in my room for three days. Victor thought I was sick, when in some sense, I was. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I didn't do my school work. There was no point.

While I laid in my bed, I thought I heard Nina calling my name. I thought I heard her coming down the steps towards my room. At one point, I thought I heard the front door creak open and the trick kept going. I could have sworn I heard Nina roll her suitcase in to the foyer. I was always disappointed. It would be the floorboards shifting, or a tree branch tapping at my window. The house was mocking me and my pain.

On the second day of my mope fest, I broke down. It had been the second time I cried since fifth grade when I broke my ankle. I just couldn't take it. I knew all my other housemates would be returning shortly, but I didn't know if Nina would ever be Nina again. I quickly pulled myself together, though. I knew that everything would be alright. Somehow, someway, I would figure this whole mess out.

I went to bed early that night knowing that I'd have to go to lessons in the morning. I couldn't lay around the house all week. When you're at a boarding school, everyone keeps tabs on everyone else.

I woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. I hadn't slept through the night in almost three days. I put on a fresh uniform, got a pastry from the kitchen, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked to school silently, thinking about what I'd be up against today. I skipped the trip to my locker figuring Nina would probably be close by. I decided I should go get the work I had missed. AP History was nothing but review, so I was good in that class. For AP English, I just had to write a three page composition about a summer activity- too easy. Honors Chemistry was just memorized atomic numbers, and Honors Pre-Calc was all review. I was glad I hadn't missed much, because the extra school work would cut into my "Nina research".

When I went to my locker after getting my assignments, Nina came up to me.

"Hi." She waved at me and smiled.

"Hey." I continued placing books in my bag not taking the time to look at her. It would tear me up inside.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She looked at me more closely this time."

"Thanks, me too." I shut my locker and made my way to Chem. Nina followed half a step behind me.

When we got to the classroom, I sat in the last desk at the first table so Nina couldn't sit by me. She went to a table across the room. I had my head in a book, but I stopped reading for a second to sneak a peak at Nina. God was she beautiful. I missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh, her big, blue eyes. I missed her old self.

I must have been staring a lot longer than I thought, because Mr. Sweet began to lecture bringing me out of my thoughts. I listened closely to what he was saying. My jaw dropped to the cold laminate floor, and my eyes grew to the size of Jupiter. _No way_.

* * *

**What is Mr. Sweet talking about? Look out for Chapter 5!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It will make me very happy! =) THANK YOU!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! What is Mr. Sweet talking about in class? Read on!**

**Thank you for almost 50 reviews! I love it so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

_No way._

"Okay class, today we will be taking a break from our normal lessons to talk about a new study that is being tested in the states at the University of Minnesota. The lab technicians and students have been working on a project they call the "brain drain". What this is," He stopped and pulled up a window on his computer. He projected it onto the chalkboard so we could all see. "Is taking a human guinea pig if you will, and quite literally draining their brain. The patient won't remember anything, but still has their memory somewhere in their head. It has to do with memory storage, and memory loss. The subject's thoughts are drained by applying pressure points to certain areas of the head where the brain does the most work. A series of codes such as names, numbers, places, and emotions can be taken out or put back in. If a certain memory is to be left out, it will go under a specific category. On the other hand, if everything is not drained, and a specific memory is triggered by the pressure points, all memory will be reinstated back into the patients mind."

It was as if Mr. Sweet was reading my mind. I wanted to go up and give him a hug, but I had to contain myself in class. It had been the first time in almost a week that I was truly happy.

If Nina was having this done to her, or if had already been done, at least I had something to go off of. If Nina was still having this done to her, maybe I could stop it, and reverse all this crazy stuff.

The bell rang bringing me from the happy dance in my mind. "Have a good day everyone." Mr. Sweet waved us out to our next classes.

I grabbed my books and made my way through the day. French was French. History was more review. In pre-calc, we worked on our lesson and finished the homework in class. During physics, we watched a film about the way matter moves through time. After that, I had lunch: an Italian hoagie, fries and a sweet tea. I ate by myself. I couldn't wait to get back to the house and research the "brain drain". I went to my last class, a block of English, where we started on our first research paper. After an agonizing two periods, I raced back to the house.

I went straight to my room, and clicked on my laptop. It made a _whoosh_ sound as it turned out. For some reason, it seemed like it was taking extra long to boot up. As soon as my home screen came up, my fingers moved rapidly across the keys. I researched every single thing I could on the subject. I went to the University of Minnesota website again, then I googled the key words. It was basically all the same things I had read already. I didn't care though, at least I had information. I researched until nine at night until my stomach growled loudly.

After that, I went to the kitchen to get something for dinner. I ate a TV dinner and a Coke. It was gone so fast I didn't even have time to taste it. When I got back to my room, I took my uniform off and threw it in the hamper. I pulled on sweats and an extra large t-shirt.

I got into bed not planning to go to school tomorrow so I could do more research. After I turned off my computer, I got under the covers putting my arm under my head. I was looking at the ceiling. "I will find you Nina. No matter what." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I woke up at around noon. Light was flooding in from the window shining into my eyes. I groaned for a half second until I remembered what I was doing today. I sat my back against the backboard of my bed. My stomach growled and I went to the kitchen to find Victor sitting at the table eating. He looked surprised to see me.

"Mr. Rutter, why are you not at your lessons?" He had a spoonful of Cheerios suspended in the space between his mouth and the bowl.

"I'm not feeling all that well. I don't think I completely got over the bug from a few days ago." I put on my best sick face and held my stomach. I made my way to the fridge and got a bottle of water. Then I grabbed a whole box of chocolate covered granola bars and rushed past Victor.

He stopped me before I made it out the door. "I will be gone for the rest of the day. I trust that you will behave."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded at him and went to my room closing the door behind me.

After I ate three of the granola bars and drank most of my water, I booted up my computer, and went back to the Minnesota website. I wasn't actually reading it, just thinking about all of this. Soaking it in, if you will. I ran my hand through my hair, and looked at something that changed everything.

_If the doctor doesn't know about a certain memory, emotion, or person, then that won't be drained. Instead, the memory will have to be triggered by a code_.

After the _doctor doesn't know something_, I stopped reading. Whoever took Nina's things didn't know that she kept her special box under her bed in the left corner.

I raced up to the room, and turned the doorknob. I took a deep breath and got down on my hands and knees. This was a real long shot, but Nina taught me to always take chances. I lowered my head, and to my utter excitement, the box was sitting there with the biggest dust bunny you'd ever seen sitting right on top. A huge smile spread across my face.

I sat on Nina's bed and lifted the lid. Inside was her diary, her Eye of Horus locket, and pictures of us at prom. Me, Fabian Rutter, and her Nina Martin, at prom, together. After I stared in complete amazement, I lifted her diary up out of the box to reveal the most exciting thing of all.

Nina's charm bracelet, the one I had used to ask her to be my girlfriend, was lying neatly in the corner of the box.

I hadn't been imagining it! Nina was here! It wasn't a dream or me going crazy. It was real. This was all the proof I needed. Now, I just had to find out where robot Nina went after lessons. Maybe then, I could stop whatever it was that was going on in her mind.

* * *

**Oh boy! Look out for chapter 6 coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading them! I check as often as i can, so please tell me what you think! THANK YOU! =)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Read on!**

**Sorry i didn't update yesterday! Track seaon started and i'm gonig to be really busy for a while! But don't worry. i won't stop writing. It just may take me longer to update! Thanks for understanding! =)**

**Earlie-Birdie-Girlie: I was going to put that! I just didn't want it to be like weird inthe class and everything, but it was definately on my mind! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I must have sat there for half an hour just staring at the charm bracelet. The look on my face had to be priceless. I turned it over and over in my hand until my thumb started feeling numb. After that, I slipped the locket on under my shirt, and put the bracelet in my pocket. I took the box downstairs and put it under my bed. I left the pictures and her diary inside. Nina didn't need me going through her "girly things".

After I'd tucked everything away neatly, I realized I needed a shower. I took the locket and bracelet in the bathroom with me. I didn't want to let it go. It was my only connection to the real Nina.

While I washed my hair, I came up with a plan to go talk to Nina. I was going to come back to the house after school. Change into jeans, trainers and my leather jacket, Nina's favorite. Then I'd take the locket and the bracelet over to Osiris and talk to her about it. I felt like I shouldn't take the photos or her diary, because that might creep her out just a little.

When I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put on clean sweats, a t-shirt, and my house shoes. I went up to Nina's room, and sat there. It still smelled like her. I imagined all the Sibuna meetings we'd had. All the times I'd sneak up after lights out and meet her at the door. Even the time when I comforted her after Sarah died. The feeling in the room somehow gave me a sense of calm.

I sat there until I heard Victor's car pull up along side the house. I rushed back to my room, but met him in the doorway.

"What are you doing out of bed Mr. Rutter?" He looked at me like he was annoyed.

I had to think on my heals. "I-I locked the door after you left!" I gestured towards the door. "I didn't want anyone coming in. I heard your car pulling up, so I unlocked the door." I gave him a smile, but quickly turned around and half ran back to my room.

After I locked the door, I ate another granola bar, and did more research. There wasn't much else to be found. I had read every single article, research paper, and PowerPoint I could find. After another hour of searching, I realized that the room had gotten dark, and the sky was now a purple color. I looked at my clock that I put back together. It was 9:25. The day had just flown by.

I got under the covers, the locket still around my neck, and the charm bracelet tucked away in my pocket. I settled into a light sleep, and soon drifted off to dream land.

_Nina came up to me while I was sitting in the common room._

"_Fabian! I'm back!" She hugged my neck, and kissed me hard._

"_Nina! You're here! I thought you weren't coming back! I thought they had you!"_

"_I'm here now." As if she was like a light switch, she went from happy go lucky to serious as stone. "Fabian, I'm in great danger. Please help me. I don't want to lose you. Please hurry." She kissed me on the cheek and ran out the front door._

"_Nina! Wait!" I tried to run after her, but my legs wouldn't move from my spot in the common room. Instead of chasing her, I just screamed. _

"_NINA! NINA! NINA! NINA!"_

ER, ER, ER, ER, ER, ER, ER, ER.

My dream faded to the sound of my alarm clock. I shot up, and the memory of my dream came flooding back.

"_I'm in great danger, Fabian"_

I rubbed my eyes and squished my face together.

_This ends today._

I put my bravest face on, and got ready for school. After I ate a bagel with strawberry cream cheese, I went to school. The locket was under my shirt, and the charm bracelet was in my pocket.

As I made my way to my locker, I was glad to see that Nina wasn't there. I quickly got my things, and went to first period. The day went by in slow motion. It was like the slowest day multiplied by ten. I didn't talk to Nina though. I didn't want to until later that day. I just followed along in class and tried not to think of the mission ahead.

Final period came and by the end, I was sitting on the edge of my seat ready to pounce out the door. Once the final bell rung, I darted out of the room only to hear people snicker behind me. I didn't care, though. This wasn't about people's opinions.

I ran back to the house and got dressed into my after school clothes and my leather jacket. As I walked, I felt my self getting nervous. I wanted this to work so badly.

After ten minutes of searching for the House of Osiris, I was actually surprised to see that it was an actual house. It must have been constructed over break. It looked very similar to Anubis house except there wasn't any ivy growing on it yet.

I went up to the front door and took one last deep breath. I lifted my fist, and pounded three times. After about thirty seconds, a younger student, I guessed she was a freshman because I had never seen her before, answered the door.

"Hi." She looked confused.

"Hi. Is Nina Martin there?"

"Who?"

"Nina Martin." I looked at her with a "duh" expression.

"Um, sorry. There is no Nina Martin that lives here."

* * *

**Cliff! =) Look out for chapter 7!**

**I will try to update everyday, but it's kinda flooding in my area, so we might have to help move stuff. But i will update! =)**

**Please review! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH! And i'm not just saying that! I get all happy when there's a new one! THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Read on!

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I ran out of time! But better late then never! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

It was all a lie. They had obviously programmed her to say that. I wanted to say so many things at that moment. So many things that would get me into a lot of trouble.

I stood there on the doorstep of Osiris completely dumbstruck. This couldn't be happening. I was so excited to talk to Nina, and somehow, she didn't live here. "A-are you sure? She told me this is where she lives."

"Yeahhh." Now the girl at the door was giving _me_ the "duh" look. "This is an all freshman dorm. It's brand new. Sorry." She was giving me more attitude then necessary.

"Thanks, me too." I put my head down and turned around.

I heard her shut the door, and that's the last thing I tuned in to. Imagine running a race. Along the way, you go through highs and lows. And just as you're about to cross the finish line and win, someone stops you and says you aren't allowed to win. That's how I felt at that moment. I was so freakin' excited. I thought that this was finally over. I thought that I would get Nina to remember. I thought that Nina would come back tot eh house. I thought that Nina could love me again. All my thoughts were wrong.

Eventually I made it back to the house. When I walked through the door, Victor shoved the phone in my face. "Phone for you."

"Thanks." I put the phone up to my ear. "What?'

"Whoa, Mate. Who crapped in your cornflakes?" Mick seemed taken aback by my attitude.

"Sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night." I lied. I rubbed my face.

"It's okay. So how's life at the house with Nina?" I heard the eyebrow raise in his voice.

I didn't know how to respond, so I lied again. "I-it's great." I ran my hand through my hair.

"That's great. Well, the water is gone in our basement, so my dad said after we clean up and put everything back, I can come back to school. We're going to pick Amber up in the process. And Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and Alfie should be getting there a day after us. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. It's awesome." I traced the patterns on the table.

"Well mate, I better let you get back to your _lady._ Haha. See you soon, Mate."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went to my room.

The sad part about the conversation is that he had no idea how much pain I was going through at the moment. His house might have been flooded, but my heart was broken. Just as I was feeling a tiny bit better, all that was gone. In a matter of minutes, everything changed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought my plan was flaw proof. Now I didn't know what to do. Mick and Amber would be here in less then seven days, and Nina still wasn't here.

I sat on the edge of my bed and held my head on my knees. I was just starting to get my appetite back, but know it was gone. When I looked up again, I saw that my guitar sat lonely next to my bed. I hadn't played it in so long. I went over and picked Luna up. I didn't really feel like playing, but I needed to. It was time to let it all out.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her 1st  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven

What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains  
Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

I strummed the last cord and closed my eyes. I found a tear on the side of my guitar. This was all too much. I put Luna back on the stand and sat on my bed. I pulled the pictures from prom out and stared. Nina was so happy. Nina was herself. I had to get her back. I didn't care what it took. This time I wasn't coming back empty handed.

* * *

**You can do it Fabian! =) Keep checking in for Chapter 8!**

**Review if you hate boy drama! ANd if you're a boy, review cause you're cool! =) PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! =)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Read on!**

**Extremely sorry i haven't uploaded! I have been super busy with track and things! I promise that i am not going to stop writing! PROMISE!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I sat on my bed. It seemed as if I was doing that a lot these days. I looked around the empty room. It was just a room. Not my room. My room had an airhead sports addict in it. There were also usually two attractive girls with us too. I looked around again and grabed the last granola bar out of the box. I ate it and sighed. I wished that Mick and Amber were here. I had never felt so alone. It was if I was the only one left in the entire world.

I laid down on my pillow. It was cold and uninviting. Then I remembered that Nina's diary was under my bed. I didn't want to read it, but I was at my last resort. I picked my head up off the pillow and took off my leather jacket. It was as if I was sneaking around in the attic. I got on my hands and knees and pulled out the box. I lifted the lid and pulled out the little brown book. It said Nina on the front in purple letters. I opened it to the second to last entry. It was dated three days after her Gran died.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in a bitter sweet situation. Gran just passed away. She had a heart attack and died in her sleep. She was the only one I had left. Now I am alone. Her funeral was yesterday, and now I'm cleaning out all her things. I'm glad she's in a better place, though. On the other hand, I'm going back to school soon. I'm so excited because I get to see Fabian! We haven't seen each other in person all summer. I can't wait to here his voice. See him laugh. I can't wait until we kiss. Until we hold hands. I can't wait to see him blush._

At that point, I actually did blush. After my little moment, I looked back down to the entry.

_Something really weird has been going on. Every time I'm alone, I feel as though someone is watching me. I can't explain it, but I'm kind of freaking out. I'm going to Anubis for a day so I can put some things there. I want to make sure I will get to see everyone again. Especially Fabian._

_Love,_

_Nina_

Someone had been following her. But who? Was it the person that was doing this to her? Or someone else? I had to find out.

I flipped to the last entry. It was dated to just two weeks ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_I came to Anubis early to set some of my things up and they told me the house was being fumigated. Now I'm staying at this really weird house. I can't wait until Fabian comes back. He'll be able to get me out of this creepy place. I want to go back to the house._

_Love,_

_Nina_

I gasped. She had been herself two weeks ago. She was here. Somewhere on campus. This was going on somewhere close. Somewhere I had to find the location of. The only way to do that was to follow Nina back to the house.

I closed the book and hid it back under my bed in Nina's secret box. I looked at my clock. It was already 10:02. These past few days had just been flying by. I still had homework to do, and I had to come up with how I was going to follow the girl of my dreams without getting caught.

I finished all my homework within the hour and in the process came up with a plan. I was going to excuse myself from class three minutes before class ended. I'd take all my things to the bathroom and change into running clothes. Then when the bell rang, I could stash my backpack behind the school and go on a "run" around campus. Then I'd follow Nina back to her house and see what I could do with the situation.

I thought it over and over again while I was brushing my teeth, combing my hair, putting my pajamas on, and getting into bed. I laid down in my bed and tried to sleep, but my mind was racing with thoughts of Nina and the plan. This time there was no way in hell I wasn't coming back with _my_ Nina. I hoped with all I had that it wouldn't turn out like the last plan. I just really wished I had the help of Sibuna for this one. But no, it was all up to me. Fabian Rutter. I rubbed the back of my neck, and threw the sheets over my head. Eventually, I let sleep overtake me, but I was still thinking about Nina.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 9 coming soon! (Whenever i get it written!)**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate it! SO PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU! =)**

**Chapter 9 will be up shortly! Hopefully this weekend, or possibly tomorrow!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Read on! I'm really excited about this chapter!**

**Thanks for being patient with me! Track is so demanding, and varsity meets will take forever, so thanks for staying with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I woke up the next morning ready for the task at hand. I got out of bed and stretched like you see in the movies. I cracked my knuckles and tilted my head back and forth for dramatic affect. I took my pajamas off and pulled my uniform on. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. After that, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I scarfed it down not realizing how hungry I was. After I was finished, I went back to my room and grabbed my shoulder bag. Inside was a soccer t-shirt from freshman year, basketball shorts that I foun in Mick's things, and white trainers. With the strap fitting firmly over my shoulder, I grabbed Nina's locket and bracelet.

I took a deep breath. _It's all or nothing_.

I proceeded out the door and towards the school building. The air outside was warm and humid. I could tell there was a storm brewing. At the same time, it was a calming feeling. Almost like I could do anything.

I put my head down and walked to school with so much determination you could catch it in mid air. When I went through the main entrance, Nina was standing at her locker right next to mine. I put on a friendly face and made my way towards her.

"Hi, Fabian! How are you?"

"Great! How are you?" I tricked my mind into thinking it was real Nina and I felt myself blush.

Nina giggled. "I'm good. It looks like it's going to storm though!"

"Yeah, we get a lot of them around this time of year." Wow was I a good actor today!

"So do you want to go to French together?" She flipped her hair which was in a pony tail for the first time in forever.

"Sure."

We walked in silence and sat at opposite tables. Mrs. Andrews went through the lesson, but no one was really paying attention. We had all been in French since third grade. The class was pretty good at it by now. After French, the rest of the day went by fairly quickly. After I ate my lunch, an English muffin with ham and cheese, hard pretzels, and a green tea, I went over the plan again. I nodded feeling satisfied with the game plan.

After lunch, I just had my block of English. First hour went by like a jet plane, but second hour was a different story. I started getting really nervous. My hands were sweating, my heart was pounding, and I couldn't pay a lick or attention. Finally, after checking the clock a million and one times, we had five minutes left.

_Here we go. _I raised my hand, and asked to be excused. The teacher agreed, and I got up quickly before they could change their mind.

When I got to the bathroom, I got changed as quickly as possible. When I was done, I still had two minutes until the bell rang. I sat on the counter and savored the silence and simplicity of the moment. I knew all too soon that it would be all but easy.

Finally, the bell rang, and I jumped off the counter. I peaked my head out the door and caught a glimpse of Nina. She was leaving the school and heading for "home". I quickly ran after her and threw my bag in the bushes beside the school. I started jogging lightly following the path that Nina was on. I stayed a good distance back so she didn't suspect anything.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Nina stopped, looked all around her nervously, and walked towards the woods. I continued running, careful not to draw attention to myself. After another fifteen minutes of running, Nina walked up to a small house. It was brown and shingled to blend with it's surroundings. The windows were closed and dark. Nina opened the door and walked inside quickly.

I ran to the door and pressed my ear on it. I heard nothing but a _woosh _sound. It was like there were four million computers starting up inside. I didn't hear any voices, so I opened the door as quietly as possible. What I saw made my jaw drop. The interior of the house was the complete opposite of the outside. It was all white and very futuristic looking. There were three doors. I pushed the first one open and gasped.

I looked around the room. It was filled with Nina's things. Her bedding, her clothes, her nick-knacks. Everything that was at Anubis was sitting in the room. I closed the door and walked towards the second one. I pushed it open revealing a very disturbing scene.

Nina was laying there on a hospital bed. She still had her school uniform on. There were wires attached to her head coming from every angle. I went over to her and noticed her eyes were closed. I turned to the wall, and noticed two huge white boards. The handwriting on them was very familiar.

One was labeled _Memories_. I glanced at it catching words like _Amber Millington. Fabian Rutter. Anubis. Gran_. They were all the things that Nina loved and cared about.

I looked towards the other board. Its title was. _New Memories. _It said stuff like. _Juicy bag. Pittsburgh. Osiris_.

I walked over to a computer that was hooked to all the wires. There was an empty page, and a courser ready to type. This was my chance. I walked over and typed anything I could think of.

_Anubis_…nothing.

_Victor_…nothing.

_Amber_…nothing.

The next one, I was really hoping for.

_Fabian_…nothing.

Then I remembered what the article on the study said. It has to be something that no one else knew about.

_Sibuna_.

Nina jolted awake. Her eyes opened and she took a huge breath of air. I was just as shocked. "Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina!" I held her cheeks in my hand and looked into her eyes.

"Fabian." She looked back at me and I knew it was truly her. Not the "Amber Millington doll".

A tear ran down her dace, and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. "It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."

I spoke to soon. I heard a gun cock, and our heads whipped towards the door. The last person I expected to see was standing there, ready to shoot.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so devious! Haha. Look out for chapter 10 hopefully this weekend!**

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE AWESOME! =) Heck, you already are! THANK YOU!1**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Read on!

**I am so sorry i haven't updated! I've been super busy with track, and the state basketball finals were this week, so i went downstate for that! I promise this story won't end, it will just take longer to ge tit done! Thanks for understanding!**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU ARE THE BESTTT! =)**

**E****njoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**I just want to say, i know Victor is out of character. Let's just picture it as after the elixer was gone, and there is no reason to be mean anymore!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I felt someone in the room with me. I could tell it wasn't the person keeping me in this prison. I hated being in this state. Everyday, I would come here and lay down, and then I wouldn't remember anything. I would wake up in my bed. I had no idea what was going on around me. I was so confused.

I felt memories come to me, but they just weren't registering. They were there, but not showing up. I felt like the perfect example of "It's on the tip of my tongue".

After a few memories were rejected, I felt the most powerful shock if you will run through my mind.

SIBUNA

Everything flashed back in my head. It was like I had a TV running inside me. Everything came back. My whole life, and everything that had happened.

Amber, Patricia, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Trudy, Victor, Gran, America, school, Anubis, England, Sarah, the elixir, the Cup of Ankh, Rufus, the cellar, the attic… Fabian.

My eyes shot open, I sat up and gasped for air that had never been taken away. I looked around, and finally caught a glimpse of Fabian. The guy that I loved. He was standing there with his jaw on the floor.

He grabbed my face in his hands. "Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina!"

I looked into his eyes as he mirrored me. I was back. I wasn't a robot anymore. I wasn't a science experiment. I was Nina. I was with the guy I loved. "Fabian." A tear ran down my cheek. It was a mixture of emotions. Fear, excitement, relief, love.

Fabian wiped it away with his thumb. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe."

I smiled at him, but our moment was rudely interrupted by the cocking of a gun. Fabian and I looked towards the door to see my captor. He had a gun pointed at Fabian and I. His face held a look of disgust.

Fabian gasped. "Jason."

Jason Winkler took a step towards us, and we both scooted back. I ripped the wires off my head and held onto Fabian for dear life.

"What the hell is going on here? Hmm?" He held his eyes open wide in a questioning manner.

"You know what's going on, Jason. You're caught." Fabian stepped towards him, but quickly came back to my side.

I clung to his arm. I knew what Jason was capable of. He was being paid by some unknown organization to do a study on the brain drain. I just happened to be the lucky victim. He knew that he could control me with a snap of his finger. He could do two things. One was drain all my memories of the day, or two, shoot me. Thankfully he hadn't picked door number two.

Fabian and Jason were arguing back and forth about what was going to happen once he was found out. And Jason was threatening to shoot. While the two of them battled it out, I slipped off the table and grabbed the computer monitor with both hands. I cradled it in my arms and without missing a beat, threw it at Jason.

He fell back with an _oomph_. Fabian punched him in the face and grabbed my hand. We ran from the room, and straight outside. It was pouring down rain. The worst I had ever seen. The lighting looked like it could hit us at any moment, and the thunder was like a thousand drums being played all at once. Fabian never let go of my hand.

We ran through the woods, dodging trees and thorn bushes. The ground was soft and lumpy which made it hard to run. My hair was plastered to my face at weird angles, and my skirt had a rip in it from a pricker bush. Fabian's shirt was sticking to him and his shorts were riding up. We didn't stop, though. We knew he'd be coming. His stomach might hurt, and his face might be throbbing, but he'd still be coming after us. There was no way he was letting the secret out.

We ran until we couldn't run anymore. Literally, we couldn't. We came to a cliff. It was a straight drop. I didn't realize I was falling until I was in the air. I started to scream, but Fabian grabbed my arm. I was holding on by a thread, and I was scared for my life. Tears ran down my face, and my life flashed before my eyes. "FABIAN!"

"Nina, it's going to be okay. I'm going to pull you up!" He started pulling me up, and I managed to lift my other arm up for him. Eventually, he pulled me up and into his arms. In the midst of the rescue, Jason snuck up behind us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He had the gun at his side. Like Fabian and I, his hair was matted down, and his clothes were sopping.

I felt like I was on the American show Lost. The episode when the creepy dude, Ethan, comes looking for Claire, and they're all hiding in trees. The rain is coming down, and it's a face off between them. Then Charlie comes and kills him. I was really hoping Fabian and I weren't going to be Ethan.

Fabian held his hand out. "Please, Jason, don't do this."

"Too late." Jason smirked.

Fabian held me tight and we both tightened up.

We heard the gun go off. I held my hands out and immediately looked down at my stomach and chest. Nothing. If he hadn't shot me, then… I tuned towards Fabian. My eyes were as wide as the moon. He looked just as shocked as I did. He was unharmed as well. Then we looked forward to see Jason laying on the ground, and Victor with a smoking gun.

* * *

**OH MY! Bet you didn't see that coming! Chapter 11 coming soon!**

**Exams are this week, so yeah...enough said.**

**Thank you soooo much for over 100 reviews! This is great! So please keep it up!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Read on!**

**Thanks for your patience! I hope to have the next chapte rup before Friday! If not, Monday!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I looked down realizing I hadn't been shot. My thoughts immediately went to Nina. I looked at her as she looked at me. Shock filled our faces as we turned towards Jason. There he was lying on the ground. Next to him, Victor held a gun that had just gone of.

"Victor." I was in shock that he would actually save us.

I turned my attention back towards Jason. I realized that he was still alive and wincing in pain. He held his had to his stomach and cried out again.

Victor bent down to him and whispered so only us four could hear. "You listen, or next time, I will kill you. I am going to call the police and say we heard a gun go off on campus down in the woods. When they find you, you will tell them that you were hunting rabbits, and the gun malfunctioned. Do you understand?"

Jason nodded and winced in pain again. Victor signaled us to come over to him. I grabbed Nina around the waist. She was having trouble staying up. I could see the physical and mental exhaustion in her expression.

Victor led us out of the woods, and the rain started to subside. Our feet were caked with mud, and our clothes were now see through. I was still holding Nina around the waist, when she put her head on my shoulder. I put my arms under her knees and scooped her up bridal style. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she laid her head on my chest. A small smile found it's way onto both of our faces.

"I love you." Nina had her eyes closed now.

I squeezed her tight. "I love you too."

We walked another fifteen minutes back to the house. I was still carrying Nina, and Victor was a few feet in front of us walking silently. When we got to the front door, Victor unlocked the big old lock with his master keys and let us in. I walked to the common room and laid Nina on the couch. I covered her with blankets and kissed her on the forehead. She was sound asleep.

After I made sure she was fine, I walked into the hallway to listen to Victor's conversation with the police. He was sitting in the chair very properly like and was speaking as if he were dumbfounded.

"Yes, officer. In the woods on the campus. It sounded like a gun shot. I would go out to check, but I have students that need to be watched. Thank you very much, officer. Good bye."

Victor hung up the phone and noticed me standing in the doorway.

I spoke first. "How did you know where we were? What was he doing to Nina? And why didn't you just kill that stupid idiot?"

"Mr. Rutter, one question at a time. You're not very good at hiding your belongings. I found your backpack, and then I noticed your creeping in the woods. Second, I had no idea what Mr. Winkler was doing with Ms. Martin. Third, I didn't want him to shoot you and Nina, so I sent a stray bullet. Any more questions?"

I thought for a second and shook my head.

"Good, I will be in my study. Don't bother me."

In the distance, I heard sirens.

Victor proceeded to go up the stairs. When he got to the top, he slammed the door to his office shut. I walked back into the common room and sat on the floor next to the couch Nina was on. I turned on the TV and turned the volume way down. I watched some old re-runs for an hour, and then Nina started to stir.

"Fabian?"

I turned around. "Hey. How are you feeling, hun?" I put my hand on her arm.

"Still really tired, but extremely hungry."

"Awe, Mick. You know you don't have to ask for food. Just go invade a grocery store." I looked at her like she was a little puppy.

Nina laughed and rubbed her eyes. She pulled my arm signaling she wanted me to come up onto the couch.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You scared me so bad, Nines. I never thought I'd see the real you again. Don't ever do that again." I kissed her on the forehead.

She snuggled into my neck. "I promise."

We sat like that for a few more minutes until Nina's stomach growled.

"Haha, can we get some food, Fabian?"

"Sure. What do you want?" I got up from the couch and grabbed my cell phone.

"Do you guys have Chinese food here?" Nina laughed but then looked at me wanting to know the answer.

"Actually, we do. There's this little place in town. What do you want?" I went to the keypad on my phone ready to dial.

"Lo mein with chicken, an egg roll, and shrimp with broccoli."

I looked at her and laughed. "Really?"

"What! I'm hungry!" Nina laughed and sat up on the couch.

"Alright." I ordered the food and went to get money from my room. When I was coming back, I met Victor at the stairs.

"I'm going over to the house in the woods to see what Jason has in there. I'll be back after dark." With that, Victor was out the door without another word.

I walked back into the living room. Nina was watching TV. I went over to her and sat down. She nestled into my side. Just when we were getting comfortable, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Mick.

"Hey, mate! What's up in Anubis land?" Mick talked as soon as I answered the phone.

"Nothing really, just ordered Chinese food for me and Nina."

"OOHH! Nina! Let me talk to her!" Amber was obviously at Mick's house.

"Nina, phone. I think it's the blonde creature." I teased her and gave her the phone. Nina didn't even have to hold the phone to her ear, so we both listened.

"OMG, NINA! HOW IS EVERYTHING? I MISS YOU! I GOT A NEW DRESS! IT'S TO DIE FOR! I BET YOUR HAVING FUN WITH FABIAN! GUESS WHAT? MICK AND I ARE COMING BACK IN TWO DAYS! ISN'T THAT GREA-"

"Amber!" Luckily, Mick took the phone back. Well I guess that covers it. See you two in two days. Bye."

I closed my phone, and someone knocked at the door. I assumed it was the delivery guy. I opened the door, and we did the trade off. I brought the bags to the coffee table, and we ate on the couch. Nina scarfed hers down, and ate half of mine.

After we finished, I cleaned up and led Nina to my room. She took a quick shower and put on some of my sweats and a t-shirt. She crawled into my bed, and I laid next to her. I hugged her tight and stroked her head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I was happy for the first time since I got here. Soon, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**AWWEEE! =) Look out for Chapter 12!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE RUNNING! OR IF YOU HATE IT! HAHA. Please review! thanks!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Read on!**

**So sorry for the lack of chapters! My bad! Track is so time consuming, but i finally found time to write! Life has been hectic, but here you go! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I woke up the next morning and turned to the window. The sun was just rising, so the light outside was soft and calming. I sighed loudly and stretched my neck back to see Fabian. He was still sound asleep. I snuggled into him, sighed once more.

I stared blankly at the door, and recalled how the last few morning had been. Jason would come into my makeshift room as soon as I was awake. He had cameras and sensor pads everywhere. I couldn't even turn over in bed without him checking up on me.

He'd grab my wrist and shove me into the bathroom. I had twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, do my hair, my makeup, and make it out the door. Let me tell you! It is not easy trying to dry your hair in less then ten minutes!

After he'd given me something for breakfast, I'd be forced to lie on the table and then somehow I'd wake up and be in the chair by the door. After that, Jason would come in as if nothing weird had just happened. I'd then be waved off to school, and come back to the same thing yet again. That's why when I woke up and saw Fabian, I didn't believe it was him. It was always Jason.

I shook my head to erase the memories. I never wanted to see that awful man again. He was nothing but a low lying scum bag looking to make a pretty penny off of me… how rude!

I pulled Fabian's hands tighter around my waist and kissed his hand. He stirred and I rolled over to face him.

Fabian breathed in heavy and let it out through his nose. His eyes were all squinty which meant he just woke up. "Morning babe." He kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"Morning." I snuggled into his side.

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was the best night sleep I've gotten in weeks."

He laughed. "Same. Hey, I gotta shower. You can stay here until I get back. You can borrow some sweats and a shirt too, if you want." Fabian went to the door and turned around before he opened it. "Your diary and box are under my bed. I found it upstairs. I _kinda_ read it… I hope you aren't mad." He clenched his teeth together and breathed in.

"I could care less. The entries are all about you anyway." I half laughed at myself wanting him to know I didn't care.

Fabian left the room quietly and made his way to the bathroom. I sat on the bed for fifteen minutes waiting for him to finish. Soon enough, he came back in fully clothed and ready for breakfast.

"I'll meet you at breakfast. I have to change." I playfully pushed him out the door and into the hallway. I quickly changed into an over-sized pair of A&F sweats and a white t-shirt.

When I came into the dining room, Fabian already had eggs scrambling on the stove. I went over and sat at the table in my normal spot. Fabian brought me a plate of eggs. I drenched them in ketchup, and ate them quickly.

As we were finishing, Victor came in and stood between us. "I went over to Jason's little "house" and found large increments of money and letters from the operation office he was working for. Ms. Martin, I also found all of your belongings. You two will have the day off from school to help return everything back to Anubis. Be at the door in five minutes."

Fabian and I raced to the door not even giving Victor enough time to leave the dining room. I slipped on Fabian's old trainers and he wore his new ones. We all piled into Victor's truck and rode the few minutes to the house in silence.

When we pulled up, I got chills. I hated looking at it. It only reminded me of the bad. Nothing good came out of it. Fabian could see my fear and held my hand. "He's gone. Don't worry about it."

I nodded and we walked up to the front door. Victor opened it without a key and went to the first door on the left. The door opened to reveal all of my things. Every single little thing from a picture to a scarf was in this room. I walked over to my bed set and smelled the sheets. They smelled like Anubis house. Then I found the picture of Gran. I hugged it tight. A tear fell down my face. "I miss you, Gran."

Fabian grabbed me from behind. I wiped my tears and faced him. "I'm okay." I nodded to finalize it. 'I just want to get all my things back to the house." I set Gran's picture down and started putting things in boxes to load onto the truck.

After six hours of loading, unloading, and loading again, we finally had everything set up in my room. I hadn't realized how much stuff I had brought over from America. There were things I didn't even know I had that we found laying around. We made a total of seven trips back and forth to get random things. I even brought back the purple Juicy bag that Jason had me using. It may not have been me, but Amber would drop dead when she saw it.

Fabian and I walked up to my room with the last box. He placed it on the floor and followed me to the bed. I placed Gran's picture on the nightstand, and we crashed onto the bed in a heap.

My pocket vibrated. We had found me cell phone in a random box. I had a new text from Amber.

_See you tomorrow! EEEPPP!_

"Oh boy! The blonde one is on her way!" I laughed at myself. Fabian laughed along.

I put my phone back in my pocket. "Finally! We cuddled together, and _Firework_ came on by Katy Perry. I looked around the room. "I'm home."

Fabian kissed me and then tickled my side. This night couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Awe! haha... Mick and Amber in the next chapter! =) Look out for chapter 13!**

**Please review! it makes me so smile when there is a new one! =) THANKS YOUS! =)**

**I will try and upload this weekend! I'm so busy!**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! FINALLY! Read on!**

**Sorry for the delay. Track is going great and i'm so happy i found time to write this! Thanks for the patience and all the reviews!**

**For all those who liked my last story: I have decided to continue where it left off, or go back and do like little side stories. I will probably try and finish this story first! =) Stay tuned!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

"AHHHHHHH!"

We woke up to screaming in the foyer. Nina and I jumped out of bed and rushed to open the door. We saw a flash of blonde go towards my room. Then we saw Mick walking up the steps laughing.

"Good to see you mate!" He gave me a hand shake and hugged Nina.

I heard my door open. The screaming stopped and then continued.

"AHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden we saw a big pink blob running at us.

"Oh no." Nina ran into her room and dove onto her bed screaming. Mick and I put our backs against the wall to let the blonde Tasmanian devil get up the stairs.

_Woosh_

"Woah. I'm sure you had fun with that." I patted Mick on the back.

"You have no clue how much screaming I've heard in the past two hours. My ear drums are ringing."

We ran up the stairs just in time to see Amber tackle Nina. "NINA! NINA! NINA! I've missed you so much! Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're finally back! Ahh! How was everything here? Was it so romantic? I bet. Where's Trudy? Is she here? What about the others? Did you start school yet? What time is it? We got held up at the airport. Want to go downstairs an-"

"QUIET!" Victor appeared in the doorway with a frown on his face. _There was the old Victor_. "Ms. Millington, what is the meaning of all this racket?"

Amber and Nina looked towards the door. Silence.

"I want nothing more of it! You know the rules! Lights out at ten."

"Someone needs to pull the stick out." Amber whispered under breath and rolled her eyes. She proceeded to flip her hair and smile.

"Amber. Do you mind getting off of me?" Nina's cheeks were scrunched together under Amber's knees and her body was hidden under all the pink.

"Oh, sure. Sorry. HA!" Amber proceeded to jump off the bed and came and gave me a hug.

"Hi Amber."

Nina came over and I put my arm around her. Mick mimicked me and Amber kept bouncing up and down.

"Soooo, Mate. What did you and Nina do while we were all away and you were by yourselves?" Mick raised his eyebrows and scowled.

Nina looked up towards me and gave me a look. What were we supposed to tell them?

Well, Nina got kidnapped by our favorite teacher Mr. Winkler. Then, he brainwashed her and left her completely clueless to everything and everyone she ever knew! Then I saved her! Victor was nice and shot Jason and then helped us bring Nina's things back to the house! And the moral of the story is to always be yourself and love one another…. Yeah, that sounds good!

WRONG!

"Umm, we just hung out around the house. It wasn't really anything special." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, sounds fun!" Amber turned and went to her stuff and started examining it. Mick followed and sat on the bed.

Nina turned towards me and whispered through clenched teeth. "Yeah, if you consider being brainwashed by a psychopath fun!"

I squeezed her shoulders.

Amber turned around. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't believe me in a million years!" Nina smiled and nodded towards her. Amber turned back around forgetting the whole conversation. I led Nina over to the bed. It was still only eight in the morning. We covered up and laid there while Amber and Mick unpacked. After ten minutes, Mick came back up already finished with his things. Amber still had three suitcases and a duffel bag.

Mick laid on Amber's bed and threw around a tennis ball he found under the bed with twenty five pairs of shoes. Once Amber finally put the last dress in her closet and arranged all her perfumes, she sat done pleased with her work.

Mick spoke up. "Want to go bowling and get some lunch?"

I looked at Nina and realized we were still in our pajamas. "We should probably change first."

Mick, Amber, and I went downstairs. I quickly changed into blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt. Amber and Mick were in the common room. We waited for Nina who came down five minutes later in dark wash skinny jeans and a light green v-neck.

"Ready to go?" Nina came into the room with her purse and jacket.

"Yep." I grabbed her hand and walked her to the door.

Amber slung an oversized bag over her shoulder and held a fur cover up. While Mick picked up a set of car keys.

I gave him a look. "You don't have a car."

"Oh don't I?" He threw the keys in the air and pointed towards the door. I opened it revealing a brand new 2012 red Mustang convertible.

"No way! This thing hasn't even come out yet!" I dropped Nina's hand and ran over to admire the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amber and Nina rolling their eyes. They walked over to the car and got in signaling us to stop admiring the car and get in.

After we got to town, we pulled up to a bowling alley and played three games. Nina won the first game. I won the second game, and Mick let Amber win the third game. Well, technically Amber made him lose the last game. Every time he went to throw the ball, she'd hit his hand making it roll into the gutter.

Once we returned our shoes, Mick drove us to a pizza place. We each had two slices of pepperoni and sweet teas. Once we were done, we all piled into the car and made our way back tot eh house.

When we pulled up, there were four new cars. One we automatically recognized as Trudy's, but the other three were new. There was a Jeep, a VW Jetta, and grey-ish Volvo.

Amber shrieked right in our ears. "I bet it's Patricia, Mara, Alfie, and Jerome! Let's go!" Amber jumped out and ran to the door. Nina grabbed my hand and we walked towards the door while Mick put the top up.

"No more quiet little house." Nina laid her head on my shoulder.

"Nope."

* * *

**There you have it! The rest of the gang will be in the next chapter! Keep checking in for chapter 14!**

**Please review! I love checking when i'm in school! =) haha. Thanks so much!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Read on!**

**I apologize for being away for so long! I hate not having time to write, but i am back! School is out in 22 days, and track will be over in about 2 weeks. Please stay with me as i know i am slacking on writing and everything! =)**

**ilovehoa123: No, i dont live in minnesota! it just kinda came into my brain when i was writing! =)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

I grabbed Mick's arm and ran to the front door. We hadn't seen our house mates in over three months. When you live with someone all year round and then you have no contact for that long, it gets really weird.

When I opened the door, I saw Alfie. He was wearing jeans and a Hollister maroon shirt. Then I saw Jerome. He was wearing skinny jeans, a purple dress shirt and vest. He also had one of his ears pierced. Typical. After that, I saw Patricia. Her hair was a deeper shade of red and she had pink highlights. She was wearing skinny jeans and a green and blue plaid shirt. Trudy already had an apron on and was fixing supper. Lastly I saw Mara. She had on a floral skirt and a white t-shirt.

"HEY!" I ran in the room and hugged Patricia and Mara.

Everyone in the room cheered. "AMBER!"

Mick made his entrance and they did the same with him. All the girls hugged and the guys shook hands. Finally, Nina and Fabian came in.

"Hey everyone!" Fabian had his arm around Nina when they walked in. Everyone greeted each other and hugged until it hurt. After we all settled down and turned on the TV, I heard the downstairs bathroom door open. I turned around to see who it was because everyone was already here.

My face fell. "Joy."

Joy Mercer walked into the room like she owned the place. "Hey guys! Mick! How are you?"

UGH! I hated Joy. What most people don't know is that Joy and Mick had a thing freshman year. I came a week late because one of my trunks didn't make it with the rest of my things, and I absolutely couldn't live without it, so I waited for it until I went to the house.

When I got there, Mick was with Joy. But every time we were alone, it was like no one else really mattered. One day Joy came into our bedroom crying. She took all the pictures of Mick and her and burned them in the front yard.

I remember watching her from our bedroom window in shock. Then I heard a knock on the door. Mick walked in and sat next me as Joy stood over her pit.

"You know I really like you, right? That's why I broke up with her." Mick ruffled his hair and I just nodded in complete shock.

Then, the thing that changed everything. Mick leaned in and kissed me. I could have stopped him, but I didn't want to. So, I kissed back. We stayed like that until Joy busted in the room. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were glued on us. She walked right up to me and smacked me across the face.

I yelped and held my cheek. Mick held my shoulders and Joy proceeded to smack him as well. Then Joy stormed out of the room.

After the fiasco, Patricia and I swapped rooms so Joy and I wouldn't have to. Mick, Joy and I never became close again so seeing her back was putting a damper on my day.

Joy glared at me quickly then turned to the others. "Hey guys! It's great to see everyone." She walked over to Mick and gave him a pat on the back.

My blood boiled and it took everything I had not to smack her silly. I just put on my award winning smile and kissed Mick on the cheek. _HA! I win!_

I finally stole a look to my other housemates. We had drawn an obvious crowd. You could cut the tension with a knife. Luckily, Trudy came in and told us supper was ready. We all made our way to the dining room and sat in our usual seats. Joy had a chair pulled up between Patricia and Alfie.

Everyone ate in silence until Nina spoke up. "Trudy, where will Joy be staying."

"Oh, Joy is staying in Patricia and Mara's room." Trudy turned around again and went back to her "chores".

Thank goodness she wasn't staying with Nina and me. I probably would have had to throw a hissy fit if she was in our room. I brushed it off and went back to my dinner salad.

After everyone was finished, I was on cleanup duty. I had to wash all the dishes and clean off the table. I am so pleased that Mara bought me those rubber gloves! They saved me from so many screwed up manicures.

Just as I was finishing the last dish, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see Joy standing on the other side of the bar with her arms folded and her eyes squinted. I returned the look. I was scared or her.

Joy then shrugged her shoulder and went off snickering. Okay, now I'm a little afraid.

*Fabian's POV*

After dinner, I went to my room and shut the door. Mick was off training for football, so I had a good hour and a half to think. I paced back and forth in what little space I had thinking and thinking.

I was so depressed and scared and terrified when Nina was gone that I could barely get out of bed in the morning. I couldn't eat or think straight. Those few days are just a blur to me.

I realized that I love Nina more then anything in the entire world. I felt the need to protect her. Like she was mine, my other half. Not being with her was torture and I wanted to be around her for the rest of my life.

That settled it. I was going to follow my heart and just do it.

* * *

**There you have it! Keep checking in for chapter 15!**

**What is Joy up too? And what is Fabian going to do? ... keep watch for the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! i appreciate your feedback! keep it coming and tell me what you think or any story ideas! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! =) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	15. AN

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

I want to apologize for not updating in so long! I have been SUPER busy with track and exams and such. State finals are next weekend and exams will be over soon after.

I will try and update this coming weekend and week.

You don't know how bad I feel for not updating! I miss writing and wish I wasn't so busy!

Please stay with me and the stories! I love hearing from you! Leave a review or private message me!

Thanks so much for everything! See you soon!

Elena =)


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYYYY!**

**I feel like I need to start with a big, huge apology! Things have been so crazy this year and I have had literally no time to write. And the fact that my write ups for my stories vanished, I had to rethink everything! **

**Excuses aside, I thought that this would be a great time to try and start writing again, with the premiere of season 2 (EEPP) and the fact that I'm on break! (YAY). **

**Hope everyone had a great holiday and hope everyone enjoys Chapter 16! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who still reads my stories! Dedicated = 33 hehe :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

*Amber's POV*

After the encounter with Joy, I finished drying the dishes and went up to my room. Nina was in the common room with Mara and Patricia so I had the upstairs to myself. I walked in and over to my bed. It was unusually cold, but I just thought the air conditioning was still on in the house. Victor always tried to keep it on until October, but Trudy usually got him to cave by mid September.

I pulled on my pink, fuzzy robe and matching house shoes to finish the night with a copy of COSMO. As I sat down flipping through the pages of Victoria Beckham gossip and lip gloss fashion, I noticed that the curtains were swaying. I realized that that was where the breeze was coming from all along. I got up from my bed and went to close the window. When I pulled the curtain back, an arm from outside the window reached out and grabbed me.

"AHHH-" The arm placed a wet cloth over my nose and mouth. My scream was muffled and I got very sleepy and my eyes rolled back in my head. The last thing I remember was a second set of arms pulling me out of the second story window and down a ladder leaned up against Anubis house.

*Nina's POV*

I was just finishing up my study session with Mara and Patricia. It was getting late and we had class in the morning so I thought we'd call it quits and head upstairs.

"Goodnight, Brits!" I closed my books and waved to Patricia and Mara who just stuck their tongues out at me. It was a little joke we had to call each other "Brits" or "American". They always made sure they put emphasis on the fact that I was the _only_ American.

As I walked up the grand staircase of the house, I texted Fabian before I reached the top of the stairs to see if he'd come out of his room for a quick goodnight kiss.

Nina: _Hey, I'm going upstairs, kisses?_

_Fabian: Sorry, busy. Love you babe. :)_

_Nina: Okay.. love you too._

Fabian had been acting really strange ever since he found me in the house. He was really protective, which was expected. Not just that though. He always had an eye on me; at school, at dinner, if I left the house. But I guess after what happened, I'd do the same for him. But tonight, he didn't even want to ay goodnight, which was weird.

I shook off the feeling of "unwantedness" and went to my room. Expecting to see Amber sprawled out doing her nails, or planning her next outfit, instead I saw nothing. Amber wasn't in her room. Her COSMO was on the ground and the window was open. I sat on my bed for a minute to think about where she was. My thought was that she had probably not left the kitchen or was in the laundry room, or something. I had just missed her somehow_. Yeah, that had to be it._ I nodded in approval of my logic.

I went downstairs again to ask Patricia and Mara, but they had already gone upstairs. Instead, I walked tip toe to Fabian's door. For some reason whenever I was barefoot, I walked tip toe.. and when I thought Victor would yell at me for being downstairs. I pushed open Fabian's door not thinking to nock, "Hey have you seen-"

Fabian fumbled with something in his hands and shoved it in his pocket. The look on his face was hilarious.

"What was that?" I pointed and raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Fabian was blushing big time.

"Really? Cause it looked like a ring?" I held my eyebrow raised serious face.

"Uhh, yeah. My dad's class ring. Gave it to me. What's up?" _Way to change the subject_.

I shook my head still confused. "Ohh, right. Have you seen Amber?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since dinner. She went upstairs already, didn't she?"

"She's not in our room?" I was wondering why I was saying everything in the form of a question and why I still didn't know where Amber was.

We both got up and started up the stairs, an underline panicky feeling in the air. I pushed open my door and looked around as if Amber would pop out of no where _"Hey guys! Here I am!"_

I started breathing a little heavy and I just kinda stood there trying to think of somewhere Amber could be. After everything with me,and the little house in the woods, and Jason, I was petrified it would happen again.

"Nina." Fabian held my shoulders. "She's fine."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a note on Amber's bed. I broke out of Fabian's grip and opened it carefully as if it would bite me.

_We have her. You want her. The game starts now. Goodluck._

I dropped the note back on the bed. "Get Trudy."

* * *

**I never leave it drama free! What's gonna happe next? You'll have to stay tuned in! I'll most likely be trying to bring back my other story also, and I have taken over a third story so look out for that too.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it, and thank you to all my loyal readers! Love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS IN ADVANCE!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers! Here's Chapter 17!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**P.S. When I said in an earlier chapter Fabian's old sneakers, I think I meant old as in when he was younger. I don't know! lol I'm crazy! :)**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

Black.

I woke up in complete darkness. I couldn't even see my hand if I put it in front of my face.

My head was pounding. "Uhh" I held my forehead in pain. I was drenched in a cold sweat. My hair was plastered to my neck. There was a cold chill running down my spine. I let out a small whimper and sat there just turning my head back and forth trying to see anything in the complete darkness. I whispered to my self, "Nothing good happens in the dark."

I was propped up on my forearm still close to the cold, hard cement floor. I was too scared to move even a muscle. Even to breathe. I squinted and then realized my phone was in my pocket. _Bingo! _I reached down and patted where the small lump should be. Gone.

As if instantly, I heard a _click _and a huge spotlight shone down on me from somewhere above. I made a visor with my hand and squinted looking towards the area where the light was coming from. I heard footsteps from what sounded like a steel catwalk near the bright light.

The light dimmed and I regained most of my sight. I was able to see who it was that was standing on the catwalk. "Well, well, well. Look who woke up."

My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped to the floor as confusion and fear took over.

*Nina's POV*

I sat there on the couch. I looked straight ahead. Fabian held my hand. Police zoomed around. They asked questions, searched our rooms. Fingerprints were taken. It was all so surreal. It was almost as this was all just a daydream, like none of it was real. But then I'd come out of my thoughts and remember why I was sitting in the common room, looking straight ahead, with Fabian holding my hand.

Amber, my best friend through everything; through the mystery, through the mean remarks from Patricia, from helping me with my "beyond repair" wardrobe, was missing. After everything that happened with me over the summer, what would happen to Amber?

I love Amber, don't get me wrong, but she's not the sharpest tool in the box.

After awhile, everyone left. Then I realized Mick had been in the room for a while. He just stood there, more broken then I was. His head was hung and his hands were in his pockets. For once in his life, he wasn't eating.

"Oh, Mick." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and placed his head on my shoulder.

Mick pulled back. He didn't look us straight in the eye, but at the floor as if it had become very interesting all of a sudden. "I can't even go look for her. I feel so worthless. Amber is helpless out there. I hate just sitting here while she's out there all alone.

A tear ran down my cheek. "We all feel that way. There's noting we can do but wait." I rubbed Mick's arm to try and comfort him, but I could tell it wasn't working.

Eventually everyone made their way into the common room. Finally, we heard Joy walking down the steps. Everyone looked in her direction. "What?"

Mick shot her a look. "Where's Amber?"

Joy rolled her eyes and looked at us. "Look I would never do anything to hurt her. Yeah I don't like her per say, but I'm not _that_ mean. I'm just as worried as you all are."

Joy finished and looked at all of us. We could tell she had no idea what was going on. There wasn't anything in her body language that was fake. Her concern was as real as Mick and I's.. well not as much.

"Sorry" Mick said through his clenched jaw.

As everyone started dispersing from the common room, the phone in the entry way started ringing. Trudy ran from the laundry room and answered it after the second ring. She looked up at us. "They've got a lead."

* * *

**Hehe! Drama is always present!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews! I appreciate it sooo much!**

**Look out for chapter 18!**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy readers!:)**

**I apologize for my two week absence! I'm back though! **

**Few things before we start! My other story, Life is Never Boring will be postponed because I'm really getting into this story! But don't worry, I will finish it eventually! Second, There is a little French in this. I used translator, sorry if it's wrong:P Third, I call Fabian a fruitcake in this chapter. New nickname? tehe. Lastly, there is barely any drama in this chapter, sorry!**

**Reviewer of the Week is PrincessOfNarnia12056! Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

We all stared at Trudy as she held the phone to her ear listening to the person on the other end. "Easy, Easy!" She shooed us back a few feet with her hand so she could listen fully to the message. "Okay. Thank you very, very much. Goodnight."

Trudy hung up the phone and looked at our gaping faces. It seemed like hours before she actually said something.

"They found Amber's charm bracelet out past the abandoned warehouse. The police searched the entire thing but no one has been there for quite some time. The door was completely rusted shut. They're searching beyond that point from here on out. I promise they're doing everything they possibly can." Trudy tried looking as happy as she could infront of us all. We all saw right through her fake smile. You could see the hurt and worry in her eyes over any "bubbly" gesture she was attempting to fake.

After Trudy gave us the news, I turned to Fabian and laid my head against his chest. There was no way in hell I wanted to sleep in that room by myself tonight. Amber was _taken_ from that room. Who says the suspect wouldn't come back for me? I don't think I could sleep in there even if I was offered a million dollars. Not. a. chance.

"Fabian?" My voice was muffled from my head being buried in his shirt.

"Yeah?" Fabian rubbed my back and leaned his head over to hear me.

"Can you sleep upstairs with me tonight?" My voiced was still muffled. It would have been quite comical if my best friend wasn't missing..

"Of course." I could tell a smile crept onto his face as I led him upstairs.

When we got to the room I just stood in the doorway looking straight ahead not really fully understanding what to do with myself. I was confused, and sad, and scared. I wasn't only thinking of Amber, but of the ordeal over the summer. Everything happened so fast in both instances and now we had no lead on where Amber even _was_.

I made my way over to my bed as Fabian followed close behind. I laid down and made room for my fruitcake. I put my head on his chest and grabbed his hand as our legs tangled together under the warm sheets. I listened to his heart beat _thump thump thump thump._

"Fabian, what if he's back, and he has Amber?" I could feel one single tear roll down my cheek.

Fabian wiped it away with the pad of his thump. "I'm sure everything will be absolutely fine. I promise you're safe with me right here. I won't let anyone touch you." He rubbed my back and I could tell I was drifting off. It was a state between consciousness and unconsciousness when nothing really seems real. After fighting it for at least ten minutes, I succumbed to sleep and let myself drift into dream land.

*Fabian's POV*

How could this happen? Just as I was planning _the_ perfect proposal, _the_ proposal of the year, _the_ Royal Engagement of Anubis House, Amber vanishes without a trace. This just can't be happening.

I looked down at Nina who was now sound asleep. I reached into my free hand, the one that wasn't nestled in Nina's, and pulled out the ring. I twirled it in my fingers and looked the inscription around the band.

_Mon amour__est le vôtre__forevr_

My love is yours forever.

I put the ring back in my pocket and patted it for saffe keeping. I looked back down at Nina to see that her face was twisted in a frown. She started whimpering and her head turned side to side.

"Nina, Nina, wake up." I shook heer lightly to wake her from her dream.

Nina jumped up and breathed heavily. She looked around and put the palm of her hand to her forhead. She squished her face together and tapped her hand against her head lightly.

''What was it ?'' I looked at her waiting for her reply.

''It was Amber. I had found her, but i couldn't get to where she was. She kept screaming for my help but there was nothing i could do. Just as i thought i was about to reach her, Jason came up from behind and grabbed me. I couldn't get away.''

The look on her face made my heart ache. She was so confused and scared. There was nothing for me to do but continue to tell her everything would be fine, when really, i couldn't even convince _myself_ of that.

''It's okay, love. Go back to sleep. I won['t let anything happen to you.''

Nina obeyed and laid her head back on my chest as i stroked her hair.

She looked up one more time, ''I love you, Fabian.''

''I love you too.'' I stopped and looked at her one last time. ''Forever and always.'' After that, I let sleep take over

* * *

**There you have it! Tons of fluff is my favorite!:) **

**Chapter 19 coming soon!Hope you guys liked it! I'll be back when I can to update!**

**Also, I've got an idea for a contest or two, so I'll be mapping that out shortly for everyone!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! You're amazing! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks a ton in advance!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy guys!:)**

**Here's a qick installment of Where is My Love. I didn't realize how short it was until now. Oh wewll! Something to tide you over until I get an overall outline written for the next few chapters.**

**No fluff in this chapter D: oh well!**

**Reviewers of the week are: Crazy4NickJonas and FabinaxJara-SiBuNa. Thanks for your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything,**

* * *

*Amber's POV*

I woke up on a table. My eyes opened wide and then fluttered as a bright light shone in my face. What was with this, trying to blind me and all? I couldn't exactly remember how exactly I had gotten here, until a small fragment came back.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat there still dumbfounded. "Wh-what are you doing? Why am I here?" I could feel a tear run down my face._

"_Well you silly girl, that is not for you to know." He gave me the most evil look I had ever seen. Even more evil then Victor. That was hard to accomplish._

_I looked back at him, my expression one of fear and panic. My eyes had finally adjusted to the light, and the room was becoming clearer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door, not one hundred feet from me. This was now or never. I shot up from the floor and started sprinting towards the exit._

"_Not happening you little brat."_

_The spotlight clicked off and everything went black again. I could hear footsteps running along the catwalk and then down onto the cement floor. He was getting closer._

_Almost there._

_My hand reached out far for the doorknob. I grasped the cold metal handle in my hand. I could practically feel and see the sunshine. Everything was going to be okay. I would see Mick, and Nina, and Fabian, and Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Trudy. Even Joy. Just as I started to turn the knob, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards. Those arms belonged to none other than Mr. Jason Winkler._

"_Nine try you rat."_

_I swung, and bit, and clawed all that I possibly could. My hair was twisted at weird angles and my shirt, gosh my shirt. I could just feel the wrinkles all over it. I didn't even care about appearance at this point. I was going completely insane swinging and punching at nothing. There were only a few times that I got the son of a bitch real good. _Ha! He deserves it!

_Was this even real? How could Jason, my all-time favorite teacher be doing this to me? Had Jerome and Alfie put him up to this? Joy? I didn't know._

_After making my last few attempts at freedom, I felt a pinch in my arm and everything started to fade out once again._

_*End of flashback*_

I was now on a table in a white room. There was one single door and no windows. I was still in the same clothes as I was when all this started. Which I guess was last night. I had no sense of time in this prison.

I swung my legs off the table and looked around. "WWVBD? Hmm.."

Just then, the door started to open. As instinct, I jumped off the table and looked at the door with wide eyes. Here we go again.

Jason walked in and immediately went bat shit crazy! "If you do not sit back down on that table, we are going to have much bigger issues then we already have!" He spat this through clenched teeth. He said the next part in a whisper. "They're already onto me."

I wanted answers.

I flipped my hair, but kept my current poker face. "Why do you have me here? Did Jerome put you up to this?" I cocked my head to one side inquiring (Nina's owes me a quarter for the use of inquiring. Hmm.) I wanted an answer.

"Well my dear, you could only wish it was that easy. Ha! You will _never_ know. Well technically never _remember_." Jason chuckled at himself.

Creep.

"What are you doing keeping me in this room?" I leaned towards him squinting my eyes trying to be intimidating.

He huffed and talked under his breath. "Quarantine. Bloody laws."

I was definitely missing something. Something big. I was safe for now. I just hoped someone would find me soon. If anyone could, it would be Nina and Fabian. Sibuna.

* * *

**There you have! Nina and Fabian will be in the next chapter. Not exactly sure when the proposal will be, but its gonna be soo adorable!:))**

**Look out for chapter 20! Please review! Thank you in advance!**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy everyone!**

**Like I always start, sorry for the lack of updates! This time of year is always super busy for me so it's harder to write. But i will try and post as much as i can!**

**Okay, so this is a super long chapter, and I think it's a pretty good one! SOOOO, I would LOVVE if everyone could review because we're almost at 200! :D It means alot to me to get a new review so I can see how I'm coming along :) So thanks in advance!**

**Well without further interruption, here's chapter 20!**

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I woke up wrapped in Fabian's arms. " _I could get used to this_", I thought. I took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into his side. I must have woken him up, because I felt the tips of his fingers stroking my hand. I responded by taking his hand in mine and closing my eyes. Bliss

After too long of a moment, my eyes opened as I remembered the small little detail that could ruin my day. Amber was still gone.

"Babe?" I cocked my head up to look at him with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" He still hadn't opened his eyes, but wrapped his arms even tighter around my waist. Cutie.

"Amber's still gone, isn't she?" I could taste the disappointment on my tongue. I don't know why exactly I asked, especially because I would've have been one of the first to know. Amber would have run in the room, tackled us, and went on a rant that went something like this: _ "Hey guys! You would not believe the crazy stuff I've been through. No hairbrush, no wardrobe, and not even an ounce of low carb low cal unsweetened health bars. Awww Fabina. Bye!" _

Instead, I woke up without a bubbly blonde sleeping twenty feet from me. Instead, there was a brunette hunk next to me, which I wasn't complaining about, but I still missed Amber.

Fabian knew I already knew so he kept it short. "No."

"I can't sit in this house anymore knowing that she's out there. We have to look. It's a Sibuna thing."

"I know, Neens, but it's kind of dangerous. Don't ya think?" Fabian finally opened his eyes and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Fabian, please? What if we can find her? What if we know exactly where to look because Amber left clues? She may not be the sharpest, but she knows about solving puzzles. If she knew anyone could find her, it would be us. Please?" I gave a pouty face for emphasis and propped myself up on his chest.

He looked around the room not moving his head until he took a huge sigh. "Fine." Fabian looked done at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Only because I love you."

We let a few more minutes pass before we decided to g ready to search. It was only 9:30, but we needed all the time we could. Fabian left to get dressed, and I hurriedly got dressed. I decided jeans, a gray sweater, topped with a navy blue jean jacket, and my pink rain boots would do just fine. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my satchel.

I met Fabian at the bottom of the staircase. I swear he looked beer every day. He had on dark skinny jeans, a grey hoodie, and a sports jacket over-top that. He was the definition of hot.

"What are you smiling at?" Fabian pulled me from my trance and gave me a side smile.

I could feel myself blushing. "N-nothing. Ready to go?" I pulled him to the door right after he grabbed to apples off the coffee table in the foyer.

"Ready!"

I pulled him out the door and down the little gravel path until we were walking towards the warehouse. "Hey, did you tell Trudy we were leaving?" I said through a bite of apple.

"Nope." He said this so nonchalantly it made me laugh. It was almost one of those "you had to be there" kind of moments, or one that isn't even funny at all, you just love the other person so much.

"Ahhlright then!" I sounded like such a goof!

Fabian threw his apple core into the woods and pulled me close to him.

"Thanks for doing this." I looked him in the eyes truly meaning what I said.

"For you, anything." He smiled at me and kissed me right there in the middle of the little gravel path.

When we broke apart, we continued walking down the path, and quickly made our way past the warehouse. The gravel crunching under our feet was the only sound between us as we walked. I threw my apple core down the road and watched as it bounced into a little hole. Weird.

"Wait, they said they found her charm bracelet out around here, right?" I looked at Fabian with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yeah. So they went back to the warehouse and searched. They didn't have to search any further because the school owns the next few feet of property and because it's fenced in. It's basically a dead end."

My eyes widened. "Did you see how my apple core landed?" I pulled his arm down the road as he looked aat my with one eyebrow raised.

"No? Nina, are you feeling okay? Should we stat heading ba-"

"Fabian, look!" We had made it to where the remnants of my apple lay. The ground was still wet from all the rain, and you could clearly make out a footprint and the delicate outline of a bracelet in the mud. The tracks then doubled back into the tall grass. The police wouldn't have doubled back into the woods.

I looked at Fabian as he looked at me. Our facial expressions mirrored each other as we realized what this meant. "This isn't even close to Amber. It's fake."

Shit.

*Amber's POV*

I watched Jason hurry around the room checking monitors and turning machines on. All the while, I stole glances at his black eye, that I caused. _Ha_! _Serves you right! _

He continued whizzing around until he came to one of the computers and started typing away like it was his job. "What are you doing?" I gave him serious sass.

"None of your business." Rude.

I kept quiet for ten more minutes until he was done. Jason got up from the table and grabbed a white towel and a bottle of something from a nearby table. As he poured the liquid onto the towel, I immediately recognized the smell. It was the same thing that knocked me out when I was brought here.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" I started crying as Jason made his way towards me with the rag.

"I have no choice." He put the towel over my face and I held my breath and closed my eyes to trick him into thinking it had worked. Well, it kind of did. Even without breathing, that shit was powerful.

He removed the towel and started attaching wires to my head. I could make out what he was doing, but I was to wacked out to move. He went over to another station and mumbled to himself something that was barely audible in my state. "Stupid kids.. leaving one word I didn't know. What the hell is Sibuna? Oh well, I win."

Jason flipped a switch. "Goodbye, Amber Millington."

Just as things started to become fuzzy in my brain, I heard the door fly open, the cocking of a gun, and all the computer generators go out. There was screaming and fighting, but I had held on as long as I could. Everything then went completely blank.

* * *

**OOOOOOO! tehe**

**Hope you guys liked it! I had a good time writing it!**

**Next chapter is going to be kind of redundant, but it will give a different perspective to the chapter. O look out for chapter 21!**

**Thank you to the reviewers!:)**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers!**

**Here is another installment of Where is My Love! It is basically Nina and Fabian's story up until the end of the last chapter. So I hope you like it!**

**OMG We made it to 201 reviews! Thank you all soooo much! It means alot when you review! So, do you think we can get to 300! ;)**

**Reviewers of the week: **HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover**, **Crazy4NickJonas**, and **A Reviewing Reader**! Thank you guys for your reviews!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**I tried uploading last night but it didn't work? (sad face). So lets hope it works this time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.**

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I continued to stare at Nina as she kept looking down to the footprint and then back up at me.

"This, this can't be happening. How did the police not pick up on this?" Nina touched her palm to her forehead and looked at me with wide eyes.

"They were looking when the sun was setting, they probably couldn't see it! Now when false trails are placed, the culprit doesn't go straight back the other way," I pointed to fingers towards the opposite direction. "They usually pick another direction to make it harder to trace."

Nina looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "_How_ do you know that?"

I felt my face get hot and I looked down to the ground. "Boy scouts." I looked back up at Nina who gave a little chuckle.

"You are too cute."

She came closer to me and the footprint as we examined the path that led into the taller grass. I'm not really sure what we were looking at on account that there were only a few footprints and no leads what-so-ever. I began to think that we were at another dead end when I realized something.

"Wait! Okay, so like I said, the person who made the false trail most likely didn't just go in the opposite direction. We're at the very edge of campus which is fenced off. And right there," I pointed east. "Is the other end. Right behind those trees, is the fence that connects to this one. This side of campus is pretty much rock and fence. So that means that whoever it was went west!"

Nina looked at me taking in everything I had just blurted out. After a few seconds, I could tell Nina was thinking. She was squinting and kind of pointed with her hands like she had a map on her eyeballs. All of a sudden, Nina looked at me with scared eyes. "West. Fabian, west is the house."

I immediately stiffened. I groaned slightly and ran my hand through my hair. "Please don't tell me you think that's where Amber is."

Nina looked at me and nodded sadly. "I didn't think I'd be going back to hell this soon. Let's go, I guess."

I grabbed Nina's wrist as she began to walk in the direction of the house. The house where she was forced to forget all about me. The house where I saved her. "Nina, we don't have to do this. We can just call the police and tell them."

She looked up at me with the most emotional eyes I had ever seen. It was like she was mentally preparing herself. "We have to do this on our own. Amber would do the exact same thing for me or you."

I looked her in the eye one more time. "Okay."

I grabbed Nina's hand and gave it a tight squeeze as we walked towards the direction of the house.

I could tell we were getting closer by the way the trees started looking. It was almost as if the forest knew what was going on beneath its tallest branches. There were no longer birds chirping and the sun made a hasty exit. A cold chill ran down my spine.

Nina, who had been quiet almost the entire time, spoke up. "We're here."

Just beyond the next row of trees stood _the_ house. It looked just as it had the last time I saw it. Cold and uninviting.

Before we walked any farther, I looked at Nina. She nodded signifying she wasn't backing down. I could tell, even from the silence, that this was something she had to do.

"I need you to know that I am here for you one hundred and ten percent. If Amber is in there, we're getting her back. If Jason is with her, I've got that covered." I felt the inside of my jacket where I had been hiding something the entire time.

"I love you, Fabian." She reached for my face and kissed me.

"I love you too. Ready?"

A sturdy nod answered my question as we broke into a light jog towards the entrance. I reached for the handle and peered down the hallway. All clear. I signaled Nina to follow me into the house. I heard her whimper but then give me another nod.

I then walked towards the door where Nina had been on the table. Each step I took towards it felt like a million years. I couldn't reach it. Was it out of fear? Was it out of anxiety? Probably little of both. This was it. There was no turning back now.

I reached out for the door handle. It was like an icicle grasped in my hand. I turned it so slow that it wasn't moving at all. I heard ferocious typing coming from somewhere before I even had a chance to look through the crack. Low and behold, there was Amber, unconscious, laying on the exact same table as Nina had.

I immediately closed the door as quietly as I could, and looked at Nina.

"So?" She leaned towards me willing me to tell her.

My voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Amber is in there. She's unconscious and has a bunch of wires attached to her. And someone is typing on a computer in the corner. It has to be Jason."

Before she could say anything, I pulled my concealed surprise from my jacket. When I had the gun completely exposed, Nina gasped. I still didn't let her speak.

"Nina, listen to me very carefully. I'm going to open the door. You have to go directly to the machine and cut the power. Then I need you to come directly back to me and stand behind me. Okay?"

"Okay, are you rea-"

Before she had a chance to finish, I heard a voice from inside the room.

"Goodbye, Amber Millington."

At that moment, I bust open the door and cocked the gun, pointing it at Jason Winkler. The monitors went dead, and Jason went ballistic.

Oh no.

* * *

**There it is! Look out for Chapter 22! (And I promise there will be a really cute proposal soooooon!)**

**Please, please review! It means alot! Thanks in aadvance!**

******One last thing, I would really love it if you all could rea my entry for XxxCloudyxxX's contest. It's entitled Forever, and it's on my profile. Review on that story nd tell me if i should continue with it once the contest is over!**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey readers!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**There is a tad bit of cursing in this chapter, so just a heads up!**

*****Please, please, please read and review my challenge entry that's on my profile1 I have a really good idea for a multi-chapter, but I want your opinion before I continue with it. Thanks!:)**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Keep them coming! Reviewer of the week is: **cajenn2**. Thanks so much for your awesome review!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Jason's POV*

I continued typing all of the many, many words into the computer. All the names, memories, places, events, stores, thoughts, brands, situations. I had been working on the list for weeks. My fingers, as well as my mind, had grown accustomed to the tap _tap tap tap_ of my fingers soaring over the keys. It had become almost relaxing.

After weeks of this therapy, if you could even call it that, my mind began to come out of the trance of the typing as I started to recognize names. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Mick, Trudy, Victor. All these names, were little Amber Millington's closest friends. The friends she would never remember. I had finally finished with all of the Anubis House members when I realized I was at the last word.

S-

Just a few more letters and the process was complete.

I-

In my head, all the thoughts of this "new Amber" popped into my head.

B-

My fingers became antsy as I typed the last few letters.

U-

I looked over at Amber Millington and grunted. _Stupid girl._

N-

My heart started racing as the process was almost complete.

A-

I typed the last letter and let my pointer figure linger over the enter key.

I took one last look at the girl "Goodbye, Amber Millington."

SEND.

At that very moment, the door to the room flew open, and I found Fabian Rutter pointing a gun at me. All of the monitors went completely dead, and Nina Martin ran back behind the boy.

"What the hell are you two little trolls doing here? I thought I made myself perfectly clear the _last_ time you vermin busted out of here?" I started walking towards them when Fabian pointed the gun more distinctly at me. Nina backed away further as the boy spoke up.

"We are taking Amber whether you like it or not. Don't talk about 'making yourself clear' especially because I know for a fat Victor made himself extremely clear what you were to do a while ago. And don't think this is just a ploy," He motioned to the gun. "I'm highly trained. My father hunts."

I looked at the delinquents and gave them a snarl. "You think I'm supposed to believe tha-"

Fabian shot blindly across the room. "I'm giving you one hour to turn yourself in or I'm coming back for you. You've already caused us enough pain. Get out. NOW!"

After he fired the gun and finished his speech, I gathered myself up and ran towards the door. "This isn't over."

*Nina's POV*

I didn't realize how hard ass Fabian was. He took control of Jason like he was the adult scolding a child. I watched as Jason ran out of the room. Fabian turned and followed him out the door. He hurriedly came back to my side and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked at him and put my head on his chest. It only lasted half a second when I realized we weren't the only two in the room. "AMBER!" I ran over to the all-to familiar table and started shaking her shoulders.

Fabian was right behind me. He went to the other side and checked her pulse. "She's alive. Just not conscious."

I started to panic. "Why isn't she waking up? I always woke up! She should be waking up right now!" I started violently shaking her shoulders and crying. We just couldn't be too late. Not after all of this.

Fabian suddenly perked up. "When I was doing research about this when you were taken, I read that if the process is disrupted, the person's memories are lost between two different so-called walls. The person has brain activity, they have brain activity, it's just not wiring correctly." He held my arm and pointed to Amber.

I put my hand on Amber's and looked at her laying on the table. "We have to get her out of here now. We don't know if he's coming back or not, and if he does, I can't imagine it being good."

Fabian scooped Amber up bridal style as her head bent backwards and her arms drooped to the side. I grabbed her head and scooped it up so it wasn't hanging backwards. Fabian rushed to the door and ran to the hallway. I was right on his heels before I turned in the doorway to look at that room one more time.

That room was where I, myself, had lost everything in my head. Everything was gone for so long. A part of me was missing because that awful son of a bitch was cruel and selfish. He didn't care who he hurt in the process of getting his paycheck.

"Nina! Now!" Fabian was leaving the front entrance and screamed back.

It was then that I pulled the book of matches out of my pocket. I opened the tiny flap and took the last remaining match out of its sleeve. I struck the match against the flint and threw it. "Goodbye, and good riddance ." I looked back one final time as the flames began to engulf the room almost like it truly was hell.

I ran towards the exit and out towards Fabian who had Amber in his arms. I quickly caught up as we broke into a fast walk back towards Anubis.

"We have to get Amber back to the house and to the hospital as soon as we can."

Fabian looked back at the burning house in the woods and then at me. "She's going to be fine, I promise." He looked at me again and down at Amber as we continued still, to the house.

* * *

**There it is! Will Amber be okay? Will she remember anything? Find out in Chapter 23!**

**Make sure to review! THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi readers!**

**Here is chapter 23!**

**I ws kind of uset, because last chapter there was only one review. :( I'm not one to flat out beg, but I like to know that there are still people who read this. So please review! If not, thanks for reading!**

**Reviewer of the week is **SadrianaCheaks**. Thanks for your review!:)**

**Enjoy!**

****Befor the disclaimer, I would still really love if I could get some feedback on "Forever". I have a great idea to continue it, but I want to know your opinions first. So, when the contest is over, I'm going to repost the first chapter, write a second chapter, then wait for your reviews to continue. For now, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

As we neared Anubis, I pulled away from Fabian who still had Amber in his arms. I pushed the door to the house wide open and ran to the common room. "TRUDY!"

Trudy jumped from her spot in the kitchen dropping a plate of food in the process. "Oh! Nina! What seems to be the fuss?"

"We found Amber!"

Just then, Fabian came rushing in the door with Amber still unconscious.

"Oh my word! Fabian lay her down on the couch!" Trudy rushed over to where Amber was laying and immediately went into mother mode. She started checking her for a fever, checking for scrapes and cuts, and trying to get her to wake up.

Amidst all of this, I made my way to the phone to call an ambulance. I dialed the number and waited merely seconds before there was a British voice on the other end. "Emergency services, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, yes, I need an ambulance at 304 Anubis." I paced back and forth with one hand on my forehead and the other still holding the phone.

"Is the victim breathing?"

"Yes, but she's unconscious. Please hurry!"

"I'm sending help right away."

"Thank you."

He line went dead as I hung u the hone and looked up the stairs and down the hallway. There, all of the Anubis residents stood looking at me with wide eyes.

Mick came towards me and put a hand on my arm. "Nina, what's going on?" He looked concerned yet hopeful like there was a good and a bad, when, in reality, there was.

For some reason, I didn't have any words. I tried to tell him that Amber was back and that she as alive. I tried telling him that she was unconscious and that I had just called an ambulance. My brain was saying a, million things, but my mouth couldn't process any of it. Instead, I pointed to the common room, and everyone flooded in.

I heard Mick first. "AMBER!"

Everyone started talking all at once. I heard an array of questions and concerned, but not one answer. Trudy quickly started ushering everyone out as I made my way back in. Trudy closed the double doors so it was just Fabian, Mick, and I waiting with her. Then, Trudy asked the question I had been dreading.

"Where did you find her?" Trudy came back from the kitchen with four glasses of water and a damp towel. She put the water on the table and the towel on Amber's forehead, and then looked at me.

Fabian's head shot up in complete terror. I returned the look and breathed out sharply. We had to get the story straight from the very beginning.

"We-we were walking through the woods and she-she was just lying there. She was like this when we found her." I motioned towards Amber then looked t Fabian. He gave me a nod and a small thumbs up.

Just then, we heard the sirens of an ambulance. The paramedics rushed through the door with a stretcher and oxygen mask. They lifted Amber off of the couch and onto the stretcher placing the oxygen over her face. As quick as they came, they were leaving with my best friend. Trudy was the only one allowed to ride with her.

Before she got in the ambulance, Trudy looked at us one more time. "I'll call you when they say you can come. Until then, fill in the others and stay in the house. Okay?"

We all nodded and watched as the lights and sirens came back on. The car made its way quickly down the road and out of sight.

Once it was gone, all three of us turned to each other. We all took a deep breath. It was almost as if we were relieved. Amber was safe. She was alive. That's all we cared about. I turned silently towards the house as the guys followed me.

When we walked through the front entrance, everyone, as expected, wanted answers.

*Fabian's POV*

The entire house started spitting out questions. _Where had she been? Is she okay? Why isn't she awake? _

"Guys, guys, guys. Amber is fine. Nina and I found her in the woods. She's unconscious, but she's alive. The ambulance is just to make sure she's okay. Trudy said that she'll call when Nina, Mick and I can go to the hospital.

After that, everyone seemed satisfied. Patricia, Mara, and Joy went to their room as Alfie and Jerome made their way to the kitchen. As for Mick, Nina, and I, the day had turned into a waiting game. We spent a long time in the common room. I sat next to Nina as she played with my hair, and Mick paced nervously.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Mick was coming back in the room. "Guys, that was Trudy on the phone. She said we can go to the hospital and see Amber.

Nina twisted around on the couch to look at Mick. "Is she awake?"

"No, but they said they think she will be soon. Come on, let's get over there!" Mick ran out the door and towards the garage as I got up from the couch.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked at my watch.

"Not too long. You're cute when you sleep." Nina kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

Soon after, I went to my room, grabbed my car keys, phone, and left the house. As I was walking to the garage, my phone dinging informing me there was a new news report. I opened the app, beginning to read.

I local man, Jason Winkler, has robbed, and set fire to, a local business today around one. He has been taken in, and further investigation is under way.

_Nice cover, Jason._

I fast-walked the rest of the way to my car. When I got to the garage, Mick and Nina were already waiting for the doors to be unlocked. I got in, starting the engine of my red, four-door, Porsche Zentrum. This was the best perk of being the kid of two doctors. I pumped the gas, and drove off towards the hospital.

When Mick wasn't paying attention, I nudged Nina and handed her my phone with the article already open.

She read quietly and then looked at me relieved. She quickly typed something and handed it back to me.

_One problem down, one to go._

I dropped my phone into the cup holder. I nodded in response and sent her half a smile. She grabbed my hand as we continued driving to the hospital.

* * *

**There it is! Look out for chapter 24!**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers! I know I haven't been doing the best job upating, but I have great fans, so how couldn't I update!:)**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's chapter 24!**

**Just a few things before we begin...**

**This is a pretty long chapter, but it is good AND, the PROPOSAL is in the NEXT CHAPTER! Yay!:) I'm so excited to write it!**

**Next, I was too excited about the season finally! They finally kissed! "you're _my_ chosen one." EEEEPPPP! Not gonna lie, i squealed when he said that! Also, suer excited about season three! It's obviously going to happen because Vera disapeared and Victor has a tear. Yay!**

**Reviewe of the week is: **pugluvr31**. Thanks for you're review!**

Lemon she'd** ... what's a lemon? lol**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

As we neared the hospital, the light in the sky changed from a bright blue to a pail, cool purple. There was a strip of pink that ran straight across the sky as far as I could see. It was a very peaceful ordeal, until I saw the very top of Tower 1 of the hospital.

I started getting extremely nervous about seeing Amber. What if I was too late when I unplugged the machines? What if the process had already started? What if she didn't remember us? When Trudy had called, she said Amber was still not awake,, but what if she was when we got there? The whole thing still gave me chills down my spine.

Fabian pulled into the parking lot of Tower 2. It was hard to find a spot as the hospital was extremely crowded tonight. People rubber necked to see Fabian's car. It was so showy and loud. It made Fabian happy, and the stares kept my mind off Amber, so I didn't mind. After what was at least ten minutes, a spot opened up. We started walking towards the entrance as Mick pulled ahead.

Fabian grabbed my hand and looked at me. "If she's awake and doesn't remember, play it cool. If she's awake and does remember, tell her she hit her head. She'll think it was a dream. Over everything, be strong, okay?" He gave me that have grin, half worried look.

"It'll be okay. We got through it one, we can do it again." I smiled, reassuring him and myself.

We continued to walk and found Mick standing at the vending machine. He had his arms and face pressed up against the glass. He must have realized it was us. "So. Hungry."

Fabian chuckled. "You wanna get something there, mate?"

"Nah, we need to get upstairs. I asked the receptionist, and she said Amber's on the third floor, room 509." Mick turned from his post and pointed to the elevator. "Let's gooooo."

We followed him to the elevator and through the corridor until we came to Amber's room. I pushed the door open and tiptoed towards her. She was still unconscious. They had put her in a gown, and the basic white linens covered her body. Her hair was very wavy from being away so long, and her face looked tired.

Mick went to the left side of her bed and grabbed her hand kissing it immediately. I went to her right side and sat in the arm chair as Fabian grabbed her chart.

"It says she's in a coma, but her brain activity is very high. Basically that's a really good thing."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Mick nodding.

"So when do you think she'll wake up?" Mick looked at Fabian who still had the chart in his hands.

"Can't say. It'll just happen when it happens." He slid the chart back into the little nook on the front of the bed. It was actually really funny because he looked just like a doctor. His parents must have taught him well.

Fabian came and sat on the arm of the chair and squeezed my shoulders. It was eerily quiet and somewhat awkward as we just sat there. There wasn't any talking. Just sitting. There wasn't a TV on. Just sitting. There wasn't a bouncing blonde running around. Just siting. I sighed and leaned my head against Fabian's arm. "Waiting sucks."

"Agreed." Mick pointed off to the sky and then the silence resumed.

After at least another half an hour, the silence was broken by Mick's stomach. It was basically a combination of a whale call and a space ship taking off. I looked at Mick and then at Fabian. The silence lasted only a mere two seconds more before we all started laughing uncontrollably.

In between choking laughter, Fabian spoke up. "M-mick.. you c-can go… get some f-food! We'll be f-fine!"

I wiped tears from my eyes as Mick got up to leave. I'm still not really sure why it was so funny. The combination of exhaustion and silence played a major roll. It was nice to laugh though. It made everything seem okay. Normal almost.

Once we had settled down enough to breathe again, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. My head whipped around to face Amber. Her eye lids were moving. It was a little movement, but it was noticeable. I quickly grabbed Fabian's arm and pointed to her. I was too scared to say even one word. As if if I were to speak, she would shut down again. We both just stood there on either side of her bed as her eyelids continued to flutter, now, even faster.

Just when I was about to say something, Amber's eyes shot open and she let out a quick but blood curdling scream.

"Amber, Amber! Shh it's me! It's me, Nina!" I grabbed her shoulders and looked right into her blood shot eyes. When she realized it was me, she calmed down and laid back don, closing her eys.

"Nina." A single tear rode down her face as she grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, Ambs, we're here." I pointed to Fabian, who waved and breathed out a small 'hi'.

I climbed into the hospital bed facing her. She looked straight forward. "It was awful."

I looked at Fabian quickly and then back at Amber. "You remember everything?" I probably shouldn't have sounded so excited, but I was. Amber remembered us. That's all I really cared about at this point. I still had my best friend.

Amber spoke again in barely a whisper. "Jason kept me in this warehouse. It was so cold and dark. Then when I was about to escape, he took me to this house and made me lay on this table. He told me I would never remember ever again. Then he knocked me out with this smelly stuff and a rag. It was awful, Nina, just awful." Amber turned to me and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and just let her cry. Crying sometimes healed.

Once she was okay again, Fabian spoke up. "Amber, Mick is going to be back really soon, but you can't tell him about what happened. You can't tell the doctors either. You just need to say that you forget everything from when you were taken, okay?"

Amber nodded giving up the memory willingly.

Just then, Mick walked in. When he saw Amber, he dropped the remainder of his sub and rushed over to her. "Ambs!" Amber wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close.

I got up from the bed and Fabian and I walked to the door. "We'll give you two some privacy. Mick, I'll tell Trudy you're staying." Fabian closed the door and we walked out into the night.

*Fabian's POV*

We drove home in silence. It was a good, satisfied silence, though. It was a quick drive home, not weighed down with anticipation. When I parked my car, and Nina and I were back at the house, I turned to her in the empty, dead foyer.

"Are you coming upstairs?"

I looked at her and lied. "I've actually got something I need to take care of. I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, okay." I hated seeing her disappointed. This was _really_ important though.

I grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. "Goodnight." I kissed her with such passion, because I truly did love her. She kissed back placing her hands on my neck.

After a few seconds, we broke apart. And she looked at me happily. "Goodnight." She hopped up the stairs and retreated to her room.

Once I was in my room, sweats and t-shirt on, I sat on my bed and mentally prepared. Amber was safe, Nina was happy, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. It was time to put my plan into action. Finally.

* * *

**There you have it! Look out for chapter 25. THE PROPOSAL!**

** Please review so I know what you think! Thanks in advance! (I'm not going to ask much more bacause I don't want to ound annoying,, but please review on Forever! Multi- chapter coming soon!)**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Here it is!**

**THE PROPOSAL!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! It's long, but i'm sure you'll love it! It's what you've been waiting for!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviewer of the week is **weasley-twins-41**! Thanks for you're review!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**.

* * *

*Fabian's POV*

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. _Today was the day._

I rolled over so I could look out the window. It was still early, probably 7:30. It was a Saturday, so no school. The weather was still nice in England. It was a summer day where if you go outside in the morning with shorts and a hoodie, it's perfect. This is exactly how I pictured it to be.

Once I found enough strength to actually get out of bed, I jumped in the shower and headed back to my room to get dressed. I picked a pair of khaki shorts, maroon v-neck, and a royal blue hoodie that Nina had gotten me last term. I pulled on my boat shoes and sat on my un-made bed.

I couldn't stop smiling. I ran my fingers through my hair, down my chin and then back around my neck. This was it. This was the day I had been waiting for. Everything that I'd been planning came down to those few seconds, and a one word answer.

I let out a deep, happy sigh. "This is it, Fabian."

I grabbed my laptop and loaded iTunes to check to make sure the download went through. I watched as the music loaded and transferred to my phone. _Ping! _Okay, one less thing to worry about.

I was starting to get antsy. It wasn't nervousness, but excitement. I couldn't stop pacing around the room. Mick was still at the hospital, so I didn't have to worry about waking him up. I kept looking at my watch, too. The minutes ticked on as if they were hours.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Nina and I's life would be absolutely perfect. We'd get married in a big church and have a huge party afterwards. We'd buy a house, a big one, out in the country. We would fix it up and make it home. I could just see Nina and I. Then, when the time was right, we'd have kids. They'd be little versions of us. They would get whatever they wanted because Nina loves spoiling little kids. Then, they'd grow up. We'd go to graduations, proms, recitals, weddings, births. Nina and I would grow old together, happy.

A sudden shift of the floorboards from outside the room jolted me back to reality. I walked over to the door and let it creak open slowly. Trudy walked down the hall from her room with a laundry basket.

She noticed me and looked up. "Oh, good morning, deary. You're up early!"

"Trudy, I have a favor to ask."

"Well sure, what can I help with?" Trudy smiled and walked to the kitchen as I followed close behind.

"I'm planning a picnic for Nina and me. Do you think you could help with the food?"

"I'd love to! Aw, that's so romantic!" She immediately went to the refrigerator and pulled out sandwich supplies and drinks.

I started walking out of the room when I turned to talk to Trudy again. "Oh, and Trudy, thanks! And if Nina asks, don't let her know. It's a surprise."

She simply nodded continuing on making food for my big day.

I walked across the hall to my room to check everything one last time. The music was on my phone. iHome was next to my phone on my bed. The little black box was in my pocket. Picnic stuff was with Trudy. Girlfriend, still asleep.

By now, it was 9:15. Still, no one was awake. I started up the stairs trying to be as quiet as I could. I didn't want to wake anyone up. It was going to be just me and Nina all day. I opened the door to the girls quarters and then the one to Nina's room. I tiptoed up to her bed and sat down next to her.

She was still sound asleep. She had up by her face, and one across her waist. Her hair was wavy over her mound of pillows (I still didn't understand why they needed so many). Nina looked so perfect. I couldn't get over how pretty she looked right now. In a way, I felt bad I was waking her up, but it would be worth it in a few hours.

"Nina…Nina." I whispered and rubbed her back in little circles.

She started turning over to one side and moaning about five more minutes.

I turned her over and kissed her on the cheek. "Time to get up, pretty lady. I have a big day planned for us."

Nina turned over and opened her eyes smiling at me. "Good morning."

"Be downstairs soon, okay? I have a surprise for you."

Nina simply nodded and started to get up from her bed. I left and started towards the kitchen where Trudy had finished making the food. There was a note on the bar and a picnic basket next to it.

Went to the store. Sandwiched are in the fridge. Snacks are in the cupboard. –Trudy :)

I went to the common room and sat while I waited for Nina. Twenty minutes later and a new streak on Draw Something, Nina came downstairs in jean shorts and a pink hoodie. She had on grey boat shoes and her hair was in a straight pony tail.

She smiled when she saw me. "I'm ready."

"Good." Ii got up from my spot and took her hand as she came down the last few stairs.

"So, where are we going." Nina opened the front door and made her way down the steps.

"We are going for a walk around the campus. Then, there's a surprise!"

She gave me a confused look as I pulled her to the little gravel path the school used for track practice.

Nina grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I returned the smile. _If she only knew why I was so happy. _

Eventually, we came to a big branch that was blocking the trail. I hopped up and helped Nina sit next to me. We were facing where the sun was rising from behind a row of boarding houses. She put her head on my shoulder and I kissed her on the forehead. It was a Hallmark Moment no doubt.

After we sat for a few more minutes, I pulled Nina off the branch and started leading her back to the house. Once we arrived, I stripped of my hoodie, as did Nina reveling a white v-neck. I let her follow me to the porch until I turned around at the door.

"Wait here."

I ran inside, ignoring the few people that were in the common room. I grabbed the speakers off my bed and checked my pocket for the box. Then, I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the sandwiches, waters, chips, and cookies, threw them in the basket, and slung it over my arm with the blanket in my other hand.

Nina was sitting on the porch when I came back outside. "Well isn't this cute!" She smiled and followed me to the field by the side of the house right under the oak tree.

I spread out the blanket, plugged in my speakers, and unpacked the food. Nina and I ate and flirted until almost all of it was gone. She leaned back against me and looked up at me. "Thanks for all this." She kissed me on the cheek and finished her cookie.

"Actually," I drug out the end. "I have one more surprise.

Nina gave me a confused look. "More?"

I sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. "Nina, when you came here, I fell in love with you. You were and are everything I could have ever imagined. You're pretty, and smart. You have the best smile. You're nice to everyone, and you never give up or slack. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life. And, and when you were gone from me at the beginning of this year, that was the worst I have ever felt in my entire life. I thought I had lost you for good. That got me thinking. I never want to feel like that ever again. I want you to be with me for as long as I live."

I stood her up and got down on my right knee taking the box out of my pocket. Nina put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Nina Martin, will you marry me?" I opened the box displaying the diamond.

"Oh my goodness! Absolutely, one hundred percent yes!" She pulled me up as I placed the ring on her finger.

I looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." A tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away immediately.

I kissed my fiancé and squeezed her tight against me. _She said yes._

Just as I had planned, I like How It Feels started blaring through the speakers.

_it's my time It's my life,  
I can do what I like  
For the price of a smile, I gotta take it to right  
So I keep living, cause the feel's right_

And it's so nice, and I'd do it all again  
This time, it's forever  
It gets better, and I I, I like how it feels

I picked Nina up and spun her around. She squealed and grabbed hold of my shirt. I set her down and started chasing after. Just then, the sprinklers came on. We both started screaming and chasing each other.

_I like how it feels, I like how it feels  
I like how it feels, I like how it feels  
I like how it feels, I like how it feels_

So just turn it up, let me go  
I'm alive, yes and no, never stop  
Give me more, more, more  
Cause I like how it feels  
Ooh yeah, I like how it feels  
You know I like how it feels  
Oh yeah I like how it feels

Should we love, makes us won  
Let's make a beautiful world  
Take my hand, it's alright  
Cuz tonight, we can fly

So we keep living, cause the feel's right  
And it's so nice, and I'd do it all again  
This time, it's forever  
It gets better, and I I, I like how it feels

I like how it feels, I like how it feels  
I like how it feels, I like how it feels  
I like how it feels, I like how it feels

So just turn it up, let me go  
I'm alive, yes and no, never stop  
Give me more, more, more  
Cause I like how it feels  
Ooh yeah, I like how it feels  
You know I like how it feels  
Oh yeah I like how it feels  
[Pitbull]

Will ya consider the best, I consider mediocre  
I want my bank account like carlos slim's, or at least mini oprah  
Baby just close your eyes, and imagine any part in the world, i've been there  
I'm like global warming, anything I just start to heat the things up, but I've been here  
Time traveller, two time zones, give me some of my vodka any zone,  
Enrique Iglesias, and translation, Enrique Churches, confession  
Dale mamita, dimelo todo, alante tu hombre, yo me hago el bobo  
No te preocupes, baby for real  
Because you gon like how it feels

Cause I like how it feels  
Ooh yeah, I like how it feels  
You know I like how it feels  
Oh yeah I like how it feels

I like how it feels...  
I like how it feels...

I could basically picture the camera panning out from us and ending this picture perfect moment. I ran to Nina and spun her around with one arm until she faced me. "I love you, Mrs. Rutter."

"I love you too, Mr. Rutter."

And just as I had pictured, we kissed making this day the best day of my life.

* * *

**OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS! Tehee**

**Look out for Chapter 26!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Please review on Forever as well! If you review, I'll mention you in the next chapter! THANKS!**

**xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, I didn't see you there!**

**So sorry for my absence! I wanna get back into writing all my stories and starting a new one. Completely ifferent story line, and twist you won't wanna miss;)**

**First shoutout goes to **SabunaSweetiexox** . Thanks so much for your reviews! Second goes to ** ** . Thanks for your awesome review! Last goes to **fraytray** . Made me realize how much I love my readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

*Nina's POV*

I pulled away from our kiss and looked into Fabian's eyes. A huge smile crept onto my face. He was mine forever and ever. I had pictured this moment so many times, and now that it had actually happened, I couldn't imagine a better feeling. To know you meant so much to someone that they want to spend the rest of their life with you was truly priceless.

I squealed and jumped up and down as tears formed in my eyes. "I'm so happy!" I jumped again, this time throwing myself at Fabian.

"Do you like it? We can pick another one if you want?" Fabian held my left hand pointing at the ring.

"Are you kidding me? It's absolutely perfect! I couldn't ask for anything else!" My eyes were so wide at the ridiculousness in his question. Fabian was just that kind of guy; trying so hard to please everyone around him. That was one thing I absolutely loved about him. He wouldn't rest until everyone was happy, even if that meant jeopardizing his own happiness.

"Okay, good." Fabian blushed and took my hand in his. "Should we ride to my parents and let them know?"

"Of course!" My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I leaned in and kissed Fabian again. We were really two kids in love, but I knew that he was my soul mate.

We left everything on the lawn and got into his car, making the fifteen minute drive to his parents' house. I jumped out waiting for Fabian' s hand to fall into mine. We walked up to the door as Fabian let himself in. "Hello, is anyone home?"

"Fabian! What are you doing here?" Fabian's little sitter raced up and hugged him around the waist. Six year old Tori was the girl version of Fabian, while Cameron, his brother in college, was the older version.

"Hey Tor! Where's mum and dad?" Fabian walked deeper into the huge house looking in rooms as he went.

"Yeah, they're in the garden." Tori ran to the sliding glass door at the back of the house, pushed it open, and ran past a pool, trampoline, tennis court, and outdoor kitchen. She finally stopped at a gazebo which was surrounded by hundreds of different flowers. There were tomato and cucumber plants. I could smell basil and mint. The best were the sunflowers and pumpkins. Everything was still so ripe from the particularly hot summer.

Fabian's mom popped out from a shed behind the tomato patch. She had Fabian's eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was the perfect chocolate brown and she had the most perfect teeth. I could already tell Tori was going to be gorgeous. "Fabian, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him and then at me.

"Well, we have something to tell you and dad."

"Tell me what?" Fabian's dad came from the other side of the yard with a shovel. He was a lot bigger than Fabian. He had Fabian's nose and jaw structure. You could tell he worked out regularly.

"Well, Nina and I are engaged!" Fabian lifted my hand and I presented the ring so they could see.

They both hurried closer to take a look while Tori hugged my waist. "Can I be the flower girl!"

"This is fantastic! I'm so happy for you both!" His mum hugged me and then Fabian.

"Congrats son. I'm glad you found someone like Nina. Let me know costs and price points." Fabian's dad loved spoiling his kids, so why not let him spoil me?

"Thanks dad!" Fabian shook his hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Would you two like to stay for tea?" His mum started walking back to the house.

"I wish we could but we still need to tell the house!" I apologized for having to run off so soon but Mrs. Rutter insisted it was fine.

"You two go have fun! You deserve it!"

"Thanks so much! We'll talk to you soon!" Fabian and I walked back to the car and drove back to the house. We walked into the common room where everyone was sitting. They turned to look at the door.

Patricia gave me that disgusted look with a half-smile underneath. "What are you two so happy about? It's gross." She snorted and laughed. Ever since we became friends she had to try so hard to be mean to me.

I looked at Fabian and back at the crowd in the room. I lifted my left hand to show off my ring. "We're engaged!"

Every single jaw dropped in the peanut gallery. Joy was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh that's awesome!" Her, Mara, and Patricia ran over to me while Jerome and Alfie went to Fabian. I got the hugs and ring display as Fabian got the handshakes.

Trudy walked in then with rubber gloves and a sponge. "What is all the fuss about?"

Jerome spoke up stealing the spotlight from me. _Rude _"Rutter and Martin are engaged."

Trudy's jaw dropped just as the others had and she ran up pulling us into a group hug. "Congratulations lovies! That's just wonderful to hear!"

"Thank you so much!" I patted her on the back and pulled out of the hug. "We still have two people we should tell." I looked at Fabian with a pleading look. I still really wanted to tell Amber, and I'm sure Mick would be thrilled to know as well.

"Yeah! Yeah! We should go over and see them!"

"Back to the car." I turned around and pointed to the door as everyone went back to what they were doing.

We drove the way to the hospital going straight to Amber' room when we got there. Amber was in the bed reading a magazine and Mick was sitting on the chair watching a football game.

When the door opened, Amber looked over. "Neens!"

I ran over and gave her a hug. "Hey Amber!"

"Sup mate?" Mick waved.

"Same old." Fabian walked the rest of the way into the room.

"So what's up? I can't stand this room anymore. And my hair is greasy. And my manicure is completely destroyed. I need deodorant. Did you know they don't have low cal bars here? So unprofessional." Amber flipped her hair and rolled her eyes.

I laughed and looked at her. "I know something that will cheer you up!" I lifted my hand and gave my surprised face.

Just like the others, Amber's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. Before she could say anything, Mick jumped on both Fabian and me. "Awwww yeah!" He started dancing around and hitting Fabian on the head and smacking him on the ass. "Get iiiiitt."

Mick made me laugh so hard. He was the biggest little kid I have ever met.

I looked back at Amber who was still in a trance. I nudged her on the shoulder breaking her from her stare fest. "Sorry, I just planned your entire wedding in my head."

Silence fell over her again…

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! OMG THIS IS SO FREAKING INCREDIBLE! I'm ready to get out of here. Let's go, check please." Amber started getting up from the bed. "I have things to plan! Dresses to research, flowers to smell. This is a huge job! I can't spend any more time in this hospital!"

Amber was already halfway to the door by the time I caught her. "Amber, I won't do any planning without you! Get back in the bed before you hurt yourself!"

"Huh, fine. But I have one question." Amber looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ask away."

"CAN I PLEASE BE THE MAID OF HONOR!" She bounced around and held both my hands.

"I would be completely honored!" We both squealed and laughed like little kids. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**There's 26! 27 will be out shortly!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey everyone. As many of you know I have not updated my House Of Anubis stories in quite some time. In all honesty I haven't watched the show a whole lot either. That being said it would be hard for me to update. I will not be continuing because of this. I want to thank you for all your reviews, though! I love reading them. If you are interested in reading a different type of story from me, I have just started a Pretty Little Liars story that I think you'll love! Thank you so much and please check out my new story!_


End file.
